Seeing Double
by whowhenwhatever
Summary: If you want a summery you'll have to make one yourself all I can say is Doppelgangers Body Doubles Evil Twins Well read it and you'll see
1. Chapter 1

(Who's evil basement/Interview Room/Whatever Else)

Who: Hey it's Who with another story. Well let me introduce the main characters, of this fic: Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.

Spirit Detectives: (Walk into Who's Place)

Kurama: Hello Who.

Hiei: Hn (Glares at Who)

Kuwabara: Hey, I'm in another one.

Yusuke: What's up?

Who: Alright, Enough of that. Guys meet, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.

Yusuke: You already introd…

(Another set of spirit detective walk out.)

All Guys: O.O

Counterpart Kurama: Hey What's goin' on here?

Who: Well the story is call seeing double for a reason. (laughs)

Kurama: (Looks at counterpart) So now there are two of us, and we're exactly alike.

Who: Well Not exactly.

Kuwabara: I'm confused.

Hiei: Hn, what else is new.

Who: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and more than likely the scheme of the story has been done. But all that will happen in it will be completely up to me. (laughs again)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(A/N. Yeah as always I'm apologizing for out of characterness)

The four spirit detectives are once again standing around in Koenma's office. The pint-sized prince is sitting at his desk, with a clam yet serious look plastered on his infantile face.

Yusuke, somewhat the leader to the other three boys, stood with a look slight of reluctance, and utter boredom drawn across his face. Not far from Yusuke's side stood lumbering Kuwabara, who towered over the other three boys. Kuwabara looked just as bored as his friend. The boy gave a big yawn and proceeded to scratch inside his ear with his pinky finger, evidently disinterested in the silence of the room.

Just behind Kuwabara and Yusuke, was a boy slightly shorter than Kuwabara, Kurama. Quickly identified by his flowing red lock, and emerald green eyes. He looked slightly more attentive then the two boys that stood just in front of him, but seemed to be staring off rather blankly for the most part.

Lastly standing off in some obscure corner of the office, was the enigmatic Hiei. As always dressed in his trademark black garb, on his face a very disinterested scowl, and his arms folded over his chest. An action that many would say conveyed a sort of hostile standoffish action, that was an effort to push people away.

There was silence as no one said a word, if one didn't know better, one could mistake this scene as a mass staring game.

"So, pacifier breath. You got a reason for making us come here?" Yusuke inquired breaking the long moment of silence. The boy quickly folded his arms over her chest, still seeming quite disinterested.

"Yes" said Koenma he looked as though he'd been doing a lot of thinking, and was a little too tense to say any more than he'd already said. "You see" started Koenma slowly lacing the fingers of his two hands together, and fidgeting about in his chair.

Yusuke gaze grew a bit more intense. "I kinda have this errand I want the four of you to run." Koenma finished up, speaking quickly and kind of nervously, then he slumped down in his chair anticipating Yusuke's reaction.

"Errand! What? Do you want us to pick up your dry cleaning or something?" exclaimed the obviously ticked Yusuke. With every right to be anger. Things had pretty much come to a crawl lately, and all seemed peaceful for the most part in the three worlds. Since then Koenma had the four Spirit detectives run a menial errand every now and again.

"Not again" said Yusuke still venting; he shook his head just to emphasize his words. "Unless you've got something important for me, don't call me." Yusuke then began to mumble, "I could've been at the arcade." Yusuke continued to grouse, turning around to head toward the door. "If I wanted to run errands I'd be at home."

"Yusuke" Said Kurama stopping the boy as he began to walk past. "I doubt that Koenma would call the four of us here unless, it was of the utmost importance."

"Oh yeah" huffed Yusuke turning around to face his red haired companion. "Okay. What about the time, he had us come and clean his office?" Yusuke raised his index finger, as an indicator as he was counting off instances. "Or," Yusuke raised a second finger as he continued his list. "That time we had to come sing him to sleep?" Yusuke pointed at Koenma " Huh?" Yusuke prompted angrily.

Kurama just gave a sickly nervous chuckle. He had this I'd-completely-forgotten-that look on his face, and he seemed far too embarrassed to even supply Yusuke with an answer. Still, the head Spirit Detective continued to rattle off his list.

"Oh, and how could we ever forget" said Yusuke very loudly overemphasizing each word, as a mock excitement seemed to taint his voice. "The ten hour search for his lost hat!" Yusuke finished he statement rather flatly, no longer trying to mask the malice that dripped in his voice. Yusuke looked to be glaring at Kurama, though his anger was defiantly targeted to the young prince of spirit world.

Kurama covered his mouth giving a soft rather nervous little cough. "Well," said Kurama swallowing hard. Then giving a soft nod.. "He usually wouldn't call us unless it was of the utmost importance." said Kurama correcting himself.

"Hey." Said Koenma drawing the spotlight back to himself. "That was important." Koenma's voice slightly graced the walls of whining. "This hat really brings the outfit together." Koenma pointed rather affectionately to his hat.

Yusuke glared at Koemna and it looked as if his next move would be to snatched the hat off the toddlers head and step on it. Yet surprisingly he reframed from that action. Instead he only glared hatefully at the hat.

"Yeah well." Yusuke pointed at Koenma. "I've had enough of your little errands" barked Yusuke, he did the air quote gesture as he said the word errands. Then he began to leave again. This time the others followed his lead. Kurama gave Koenma a rather sympathetic shrug, but followed the others actions.

"Wait, wait, wait." Chimed Koenma rather rapidly. He quickly slipped out of his chair and ran a fast as his toddleresque legs would carry him, until he stood between the four boys and the door.

"Don't go." pleaded Koenma, from his knees, as he sat in a humbling face down position on the floor. Koenma raised his head just so slightly to see that Yusuke and the other had stopped walking. Putting his head back down he continued to plead. "This times it's important I swear."

"Whatever." Groaned Yusuke. Koemna tugged at Yusuke's pant leg, but Yusuke lifted his leg and stepped over the young prince. Yusuke prepared to raise his other leg only to find it weighted down by a foreign object.

Koenma in an apparent act of desperation had latched onto Yusuke's leg. He wept madly, earning some rather uncomfortable looks from the Spirit Detectives. Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama looked at Yusuke the three of them covering their ears to drown out Koenma's ear numbing crying. Yusuke chuckled nervously then tried to shake the prince from his leg. Finding his efforts futile Yusuke sighed in defeat.

"Alright." Groaned Yusuke. "What do we have to do?" Yusuke rolled his eyes toward the ceiling as he spoke.

Koenma quickly released Yusuke's leg, and tried to once again look dignified after his most interesting display. Dusting himself off Koenma took an aristocratic pose.

"This had better not be another one of you foolish child's games" hissed Hiei.

Koenma gave a brief sickly nervous chuckle, and tried to cover with a rather tentative smile. "No, no, no." It's important I assure you." Said Koenma waving his hands in front of him in a sign of surrender. Hiei's glared hardened a bit, but Koenma became visibly relieved when Hiei did nothing but "Hn," and move back into his defensive little position with his arms folded over his chest.

"Okay, so what demons butt are you gonna have us kick" said Yusuke sounding somewhat more excited, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well you see" said Koenma softly, his words made the excitement quickly drain from Yusuke's face. "There are no demons to fight."

"Then we'll be going out in search of something" said Kurama rather insightfully.

"Not exactly."

"Hey so what are we gonna be doing?" asked Kuwabara. Koenma gave a light cough.

"Well" came Yusuke voice filled with rising anger.

"Uh…er…em…uh" stuttered Koenma before finishing with a nervous chuckle, that earned him a suspicious glare. Yusuke quickly picked the child up by the collar of his shirt. "Spill it!"

"Well, you see" stated Koenma looking down, and nervously tapping his two index fingers together. "it's the ogres day off and." Started off Koenma rather inaudibly. "I need the four of you to pick up a package for me" said Koenma nervously looking up at Yusuke. 

Yusuke looked blankly at the pint sized prince for a moment before he just dropped Koenma to the floor. The prince landed flat on his butt.

"Come on guys he's wasting or time" said Yusuke once again rallying the boys to leave.

"Wait." Said Koenma, once again, as he got to his feet. "Have any of you ever heard of doppelgangers?" Koenma blurted out. Surprisingly Yusuke stopped. He cupped his chin in his hand, and took a moment to think.

"Yeah." Said Yusuke turning around, he slouched a bit. "I saw that movie. It wasn't that scary, but it had Keiko all over me so I can't complain." Yusuke finished his statement off with a rather wayward smile. Hiei looked at Yusuke and rolled his eyes, if not for the stupidity.

"Right" said Koenma curtly, though his voice had a you-couldn't-be-more-off sound to it. "Well what I'm talking about has nothing to do with movies Yusuke." Said Koenma he'd suddenly regained his calm diplomatic confidence. "In fact, they happen to deal with the very package that you are bringing me." Koenma smiled.

"What exactly is in this package?" Inquired Kurama, still some what ill at ease because of Koenma's strange change in mood. He believed that the delivery of the package wasn't as important as Koenma was trying to make it out to be.

"The Vanetta Stone" said Koenma drawing out the word, for dramatic affect, if nothing else.

"What's that?" asked Kuwabara looking rather dumbly at Koenma.

"Maybe if you just stayed quiet, and listened you'd know" said Hiei rather snidely.

"Why don't you just shut up Shorty!" said Kuwabara pointing down at Hiei.

"Hn. Was that a come back, or were you just trying to prove to me that you could succeed in being even more of a fool?"

Kuwabara balled the hand he'd raised to point at Hiei, into a tight fist, then he grumbled something under his breath. But, before Kuwabara could actually voice a statement Kurama started to speak.

"The Vanetta stone, is a jewel, rumored to be cursed by spirits, in search of new bodies. New lives. It is said that when a person handles the stone the spirit will take the from of that person, and eventually assume their life, while their soul is then imprisoned in the stone. That is why it is known as the Doppelganger's Jewel or the Twin Gem."

Yusuke looked at Kurama. "You study too much."

"Yes well" said Kurama. "The fact of the matter is, that all of that is just folklore, rumor, myth, and legend that has been circulated throughout the centuries. It's a sort of Hope Diamond to Apparitions. There hasn't been one instance that would point at any of those tales being true. There would only be a problem if it proved to have some form of value."

"Well you can never be too safe" said Koenma.

"You never struck me as the superstitious type" commented Kurama.

"Well isn't it about time I started. You know better safe than sorry and all that" said Koenma in a last ditch effort to cover his own ass.

"Fine whatever" said Yusuke sounding rather disenchanted.

Koenema quickly briefed the boys on everything they had to do. It didn't take long because he didn't have much explain. The four boys suddenly felt as if they were on a trip to the post office. As they rather sluggishly headed toward the door.

"Oh wait!" said Koenma, he pulled a slip of paper from under his hat. It somewhat resembled some form of ticket. "You'll need this."

"This had better not be something stupid pacifier breath" said Yusuke he snatched the ticket from Koenma's hand and stumped off followed by the others. Koenma gave a relieved sigh and pulled out a small to do list.

"Go to post office," said Koenma reading the list he looked to the door, and smiled. "check," and with that Koenma crossed that item off the list.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Torrin: Looking around the room. This is interesting Virgin. (looks at the two Kuramas) Now there is double the pleasure. Two Princesses (Puts arms over both Kuramas' shoulders)

Counterpart or Cp Kurama: Hey are you sayin I'm a girl? Cause I'm not a girl.

Torrin: Really? (looks at Cp Kurama suspiciously)

Cp Kurama: Okay I'll show you. (Moves from under Torrin's arm and start fiddling with his pants)

Who: (nervous laugh) No need for that. Torrin why don't you chill out somewhere?

Torrin: (Disappears)

(Yusuke and Cp Hiei are laughing Cp Yusuke, lightly chuckles. Cp Kuwabara smirks. Hiei glares at the spot Torrin once stood. Kurama just looks kinda dejected.)

Kuwabara and Cp Kurama: Where'd he go? (both look at one another)

Who: Either Antarctica, or a freezer. Either way he's gone. Okay well review and they'll be something special for those of you that can figure out which counterpart has what personality.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama: (standing near Cp Yusuke) Who has commissioned us to do this Author's note for her while she is away.

Cp Yusuke: (looking at Kurama, slightly surprised)

Kurama: Yes?

Cp Yusuke: Oh, excuse me, it's just strange, you look just like Kurama but you're personality it's so different.

Kurama: Yes, I must admit it is a bit strange seeing Yusuke Urameshi, acting serious for once.

Cp Yusuke: This will defiantly take some getting used to.

Kurama: Agreed.

Cp Yusuke: Well I suppose we should get to introducing the chapter, shall we?

Kurama: (nods)

Kurama and Cp Yusuke: Who does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Hey Sorry for out of characterness. Oh and thank you all for reading it's very nice of you.)

Why exactly were we called here?" inquired Yusuke politely, he looked non-threateningly at the toddler prince.

"I called the four of you here cause there's something that I need you to do" said Koenma rather cheerfully.

"Go on" said Yusuke calmly, gently prodding the toddler prince so that he would go more into detail.

"The four of you wouldn't mind running an errand for me would you?" Yusuke shook his head.

"I suppose not" said Yusuke, he unfolded his arms, which he had crossed over his chest, and let them hang at his side.

"Oh come, on Urameshi" said Kurama (A/N. That sounds so wrong well as you can tell I'm just writing this part for fun.) in a pleading/whining tone. "Tell him to get someone else to do it."

"It's wouldn't hurt to help out" said Yusuke.

"Buh, I don't wanna, I was gonna go to the arcade" Kurama continued to whine.

Yusuke gave a Kurama a slightly annoyed look. The redhead quickly became silent. When Kurama was back in line, Yusuke quietly cleared his throat and looked to Koenma.

"Just tell us what you would like done" said Yusuke giving a slight nod. "We'll do what we can to insure that it happens."

"Well it's nothing really" said Koenma looking down at his desk.

"All I know is, I'll be happy if I get to kick lots of ass, it's been kinda boring lately" said Hiei cracking his knuckles.. (A/N. Bet you never expected to hear that come out of Hiei's mouth.)

"Actually you won't be fighting anyone. At least you shouldn't have to" said Koenma. Hiei was visibly disappointed by that statement but just waited to see what would be happening. Mainly because he knew he could pick a fight later.

"Do we get to rescue pretty girls?" asked Kurama smiling widely sucking in some drool that was about to escape his lips. (A/N. Kurama fans don't hate me for this, at least there's the real Kurama.)

"No." Said Koenma in a bubbly and excited, yet dismisive way, he also shook his head a little. "Enough of this ridiculous guessing game" said Kuwabara who had been standing quietly in an obscure corner. He spoke in a harsh, impatient tone as he moved forward out of the corner. "What, pray tale will you have us do?" Kuwabara inquired, sounding slightly cynical.

"I'm getting there" said Koenma noting the rather agitated sound in Kuwabara's voice.

"Man stretch, you ain't gotta be so mean" said Kurama looking toward the considerably taller Kuwabara. Kuwabara glared down at Kurama, and just "hn'ed"

"Koenma?" said Yusuke bringing attention to the toddler, and himself. "Will we be required to find of retrieve anything?"

"Bingo" said Koenma rather excitedly. "But you're actually only half right. It's more like, I just want you four to pick up a very important package for me. I would've had Gorge do it but I gave him the day off. Besides I think this task will be much better suited to the four of you."

"Did you really need all four of us here to bring back a box?" asked the rather disinterested Hiei.

"I'm not sure, see I need you four to transport the Vanetta stone, so I'm not certain whether or not it'd be safe."

"The Van whatta what?"

"Geez, you think someone that's been around as long as you have would know something about it" Hiei chided Kurama in a mocking tone.

"The Vanetta stone" said Yusuke, "Sometimes referred to as the Doppelganger's Jewel or the Twin Gem. There are many rumors that the stone is cursed. That it contains spirits that will possess bodies and steal souls. But those are merely rumors" said Yusuke directing his statement to the pint sized prince.

"I know that, but it's considered valuable, and you know" Koenma just shrugged.

"I see" said Yusuke rather insightfully, "better safe than sorry."

"Bingo! Bingo! Bingo!" Chirped Koenma again.

"Well, I suppose we should get started."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Four rather fatigued looking spirit detectives walked out of a small building. Yusuke, who looked pretty ticked was holding a small brown package in his hands.

"Well, that was a stupid waste of time" said Yusuke rather lackadaisically, considering that he looked like he was ready to rush up to the nearest living thing and slowly squeeze the life from it.

"I never want to stand in line again" groused Kuwabara.

"I was just like going to the stupid post office to pick up some stupid package" said Yusuke filled with marked aggression.

"I wasn't even aware that Makai had post offices" whispered Kurama to Hiei as he looked at the small package in Yusuke's hand.

"When we get back to spirit world, I'm gonna string toddler-bitch up by his little toddler balls" said Yusuke earning himself a very astonished look from Kurama. (A/N. Would Yusuke say something like that? Seriously, would he? I think he would. Still, sorry of out of characterness. Did I apologize already. Oh well.) "What?" said Yusuke rather defensively. Kurama said nothing, and just shook his head.

Yusuke took to looking over the box. It was a regular, postmarked box with Koenma's name and address on a small white sticker. On the side where the opening had been taped closed were the words open at your own risk. Yusuke haphazardly flipped the box over. In big red letters on the side of the box was the word fragile. Yusuke scoffed at the fact then began to shake the box rather violently. If for any reason, to spite the warning of the person that would be receiving the package.

"Yusuke!" said Kurama noticing the teens behavior toward the package.

"Hey, I'm just trying to see what was so important about this stupid jewel that we had to come and get it" said Yusuke as he momentarily stopped shaking the box to talk. Once the boy finished his statement he went back to shaking the box, even more violently than before if that is at all possible. The sound of the jewel jangling about in the box could be heard clearly by the other three boys. There was slight cause for alarm when it sounded as if the jewel had been broken radiated from the box.

Everyone's eyes went wide then they all fell on Yusuke as he looked down at the box, seeming a bit uncertain himself. "Hey Urameshi, you weren't supposed to break it" said Kuwabara sounding purturbed, his eyes traveled from the box to Yusuke's face.

Yusuke, more out curiosity than fear tore open the box, and completely disregarding the surprised sounds that came from two of his companions.

"The stupid thing's fine" said Yusuke as he looked at the jewel. "Ya think if it was so important they would've at least put something in the box to protect it" said Yusuke musing out loud.

Yusuke gave the small transparent topaz, colored rock at look of disenchantment. He'd been expecting something a little more foreboding looking, but this. Yusuke scoffed at the rather insignificant looking rock, then picked it up and held it in between his thumb and index finger. Yusuke shook his head and groaned "By his balls," reiterated Yusuke to that statement he nodded his head.

"Urameshi," came the shaky voice of Kuwabara, who seemed rather adveres to the idea the Yusuke was holding the stone. Holding the jewel in his palm Yusuke turned to look at a rather frightened Kuwabara. Yusuke furrowed his brow. "What's your problem?" Yusuke inquired looking up at his towering friend.

"Should you really be holding it like that?" Inquired Kuwabara as he looked warily at the jewel in Yusuke's hand.

"What do you mean?" asked Yusuke, his eye followed Kuwabara's gaze, "don't tell me you're afraid of this stupid thing" said Yusuke sounding a little disappointed, as he looked at the jewel in his hand.

"It's cursed Urameshi, and your cursed for holding it. You could lose your soul or something like Kurama said."

"Well, Kuwabara that's not necessarily true, you see that was merely…"

"It's just a stupid rock you dumbass. It doesn't do anything!" said the miffed sounding Yusuke.

"Yeah well" said Kuwabara uncertainly as he sidestepped away from Yusuke putting a bit more distance between the boy and himself. "When your souls stuck in that rock," Kuwabara pointed at the jewel in Yusuke's hand, "don't expect me to bail you out."

"Your such a wimp Kuwabara" said Yusuke. "Look at me I'm Kuwabara, and I'm afraid of a dumb little rock" said Yusuke in a mocking tone.

"Am not!"

"Really?" said Yusuke skeptically looking at Kuwabara. "Prove it. Hold it." Yusuke held the stone out to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked at the jewel, seemed to consider for a moment and slowly reached out his hand, only to jeck it away. "Nah uh, no way. I'm not getting sucked into a rock I'm not going near that thing.

"Ooooooo" said Yusuke trying to imitate the sound of a ghost. "I'm the freaky spirit of the stone and I just took over your friend's body and now I'm after you."

"Studdup Urameshi at least I'll have my soul when I wake up."

"Oooooo. I'm not Yusuke anymore I'm the spirit of the stone" said Yusuke inching closer and closer to Kuwabara. Kuwabara moved back holding his fingers up to form a cross of protection.

"Stop it Urameshi that's not funnys" said Kuwabara still backing away until he fell over on what appeared to be a fallen branch of a near by tree. Yusuke laughed as he looked at his fallen friend. Hiei showed his amusement with a smirke, and Kurama forwent laughing at Kuwabara to help the boy up instead.

"Perhaps you could at least try and consider being careful with the stone" said Kurama looking at Yusuke.

"Don't touch me Urameshi because you're cursed, and I don't want any of that rubbing off on me."

Yusuke looked at his friend. "Dumbass" said the boy under his breath. "Stupid rock" Yusuke said out loud this time and looked at the stone. Yusuke looked rather disgustedly at the rock in his hand then off into the surrounding trees then back at the rock. A wayward smile crossed his face, "let's see if the toddler likes playing hide and seek?" Yusuke looked as if he were ready to pitch the rock of into the trees.

Sensing what Yusuke intended to do Kurama said something, "Yusuke do you really think that would be wise?" Kurama inquired just before Yusuke was about to throw the jewel. Yusuke turned to the redhead holding the jewel firmly in his hand. "Since we went through all the trouble, we may as well transport the jewel back to spirit world. After all it may prove to be more powerful than we realize."

"Whatever" said Yusuke begrudgingly, he looked down at the jewel in his hand.

"Powerful my ass" commented Yusuke. "But I'll give the rock to the toddler-bitch. Stick it right up his…" Kurama listened to Yusuke's threats, with a quiet amusement, as a rather unapparent smile drifted onto his face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiei: That baka onna, what makes her think I'm willing to do anything for her.

Cp Kuwabara: (glares at Hiei)

Hiei: (Glares at Cp Kuwabara) Hn, why would she make the baka like me?

Cp Kuwabara: Hn, why would that onna make the pervert like me?

Hiei: The onna made you like me, you're just some knock-off she made, baka onna

Cp Kuwabara: (Glares at Hiei)

Hiei, Cp Kuwabara: Hn (glare at each other)


	3. Chapter 3

(Who's Evil Basement/Now It's A Lab/This Is My World/Whatever Else)

Who: (Currently engaged in banging on a strange machine with her shoe) This stupid, stupid thing. What's wrong with you? Stupid machine.

Cp Yusuke: Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear you, are you experiencing some difficulty.

Who: Counterpart Yusuke your smart right. Could you help me fix my dimension-pully machine?

Cp Yusuke: (raises eyebrow slightly) I'll see what I can do.

Who: Good (Hits machine really hard with shoe)

Cp Yusuke: That seems... unconventional.

Who: (Hits machine again)

Machine: (starts to quake)

Who: Uh-oh. (Shields eyes)

Machine: (stops shaking).

Who: Huh? (looks at machine)

Machine: (Explodes)

Who and Cp Yusuke: (Both fly to the walls of the room and are knocked out)

Who: (stirs for a moment) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (passes out again)

Person: Huh? That was weird.

(A/N. Sorry for out of characterness, And not updating in so long, between school ans writer's block, il est tres deficile, to get chapters up.)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kuwabara was wearing a sickly look on his face as he nervously watched the jewel shoot up into the air, then twist and summersault till it landed back in Yusuke's palm.

During one of his tosses Yusuke faltered the gem, as it fell into his palm. Seeing that the gem looked as if it were going to fall Kuwabara practically jumped out of his skin. Springing from his feet Kuwabra jumped into the nearby Hiei's arms. Hiei absentmindedly caught the startled carrot top. Yusuke by this time had regained his grip on the jewel.

"That was close" said Yusuke with a big smile on his face, as he looked t the jewel safely supported in his hand.

"Urameshi, you big…big I don't know what you are but it's bad" growled Kuwabara. He shook his fist at Yusuke while his other arm was supported on Hiei's shoulder. Kuwabara suddenly realized that he wasn't standing on the ground anymore. Craning his head back some, Kuwabara realized his position as looked toward Hiei. Who seemed to be just getting over the shock of Yusuke nearly dropping the jewel, at the moment.

Kuwabara gave a rather nervous little laugh, and Hiei quickly dropped Kuwabara letting him fall to the ground. "Hey shrimp what was that for?" groused the grounded Kuwabara slowly getting up off the ground and rubbing his backside as he did.

"You have legs" said Hiei as he looked hatefully at Kuwabara before turning away form the carrot-top.

Kurama walked up to Kuwabara placing his arm onto the boy's back. "Kuwabara" said Kurama making the teen slightly cock his head and look at him. "I really doubt," Kurama slightly shook his head, "that there is anything to fear from that jewel." Kurama gave Kuwabara reassuring little look. Then removed his hand from the teens back.

Meanwhile not far from he trail that the spirit defectives were walking down, two demons were in search of food."'Ey Fastus I'm hungry um 'ungry." Said Dory a tall lanky, bluish demon. He wore a cream colored shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he seemed to have an old fashion blue collar look to him, with his little hat, and worn brown vest.

Fastus, was the other, he was the shorter and more portly of the two demons, he was dressed in the same attire as his taller, more dimwitted companion. "Yeah and?" said the surly Fastus as he rummaged around the bushes ineffectually in search of some type of sustenance for himself.

Dory looked toward his companion "Ya got an'thin' ta eat?" inquired Dory prompting Fastus to turn toward.

"Do I look like I have anything to eat?" inquired Fastus he raised his arms and opened his hands just to show that he was, in fact empty handed.

"Uh" said Dory looking his companion over from head to foot then back again.

"I don't have any food you numbskull" growled Fastus a most angry look contorted his pudgy face, and his hands were balled into fists.

"Then whatama gonna eat?"

"Worms" groaned Fatus as he turned away from Dory.

"Buh, I don' wonna eat worms, again."

"Then eat your hat."

Dory just looked toward his companion for a moment considering his words, but opting not to consume his head piece, he just opened his mouth. "Buh, I really don' wanna eat me 'at."

"Oh would you shut up" said Fastus angrily. Dory pocked out his lower lip and looked down at the ground.

"Buh, me ma gave this 'at ta me. I cain't eat it" said Dory he was affectionately holding his hat to his chest. (A/N. People just love their hats in this story.) Fastus looked at Dory then at his hat.

"Hey Dory come 'ere" said Fastus gesturing for his companion to come to him. Dory placed his hat atop his head and took walked over to his companion.

"Yeah Fastus what is it?"

"Bend over." Dory did as he was told and no sooner then his head was low enough, Fastus had snatched Dory's hat from his head and thrown it off into the bushes. Dory watched sadly as his hat fly off into unknown depths. Dory gave a sniffle then turned toward Fastus, who was back to rooting around on the ground looking for something edible.

Fastus had just come across a large plump grub. The demon grabbed the worm up greedily, and raised the worm over his head as he readied to drop the wiggling insect into his mouth.

"Me ma gave that 'at ta me!" exclaimed Dory angrily, Fastus quickly turned toward the now angry Dory. Fastus gave a small gasp as he was tackled by his companion the two demons toppled over, and Fastus dropped the worm in the process.

"Me ma, gave me that 'at! It was me fav'rite 'at. It was." Said Dory as he began trying to strangle his friends.

"I'll get you a new hat" said Fastus in a strained voice, as he tried in vain to get out of Dory's grip.

"I don' wan' a new 'at!" exclaimed the now livid demon. Fastus grabbed onto Dory's arms, and tried to push him away. He only succeed in rolling him over so that he was now atop him. Fastus took this time to begin punching Dory, who had let go of his throat, and was now being crushed by Fastus's great weight. The two demons were fighting, and had unbeknownst to them, now began tumbling around as they continued their squabble. They had become so engrossed in their fight they hadn't realized they'd tumbled into a cleared path and right in front of four young men that had been walking at the time and were now staring down at them in awe.

Feeling eyes upon them, Dory and Fastus stopped bickering, and looked up above them. The two demons gave big, overly innocent smiles and released each other. The two of them began scrambling around like roaches when the lights are turned on. Dory, caught sight of his hat in mid scramble, and was able to scoop it up before he scurried off. Fastus on the other hand had caught sight of a certain gem that Yuskue was holding in his hand. The portly demon was practically drooling over the gem.

"Pardon." said Dory raising his hat as he went back past the stunned spirit detectives to grab his companion and pull him away.

"Okay." said Yusuke his words come out in a somewhat uncertainly drawl, as he watched the two demons race off into the trees.

"Weak stupid demons, nothing to worry about, can we go now, Detective?" inquired Hiei impatiently.

"Yeah whatever" said Yusuke he looked toward the trees shrugged and then continued to lead his group forward. Of course Kuwabara who was still afraid to be sucked into the gem cautiously brought up the rear.

"Dory did you see that?" said Fastus peering through the trees toward the four boys as they walked away.

"Yeah I found me 'at" said Dory happily. Fastus rolled his eyes as he looked toward his companion.

"I wonder Dory can you really be that stupid?"

"Whatda ya mean by that Fastus?" inquired Dory looking a little hurt. Fastsus gave an impatient sigh then shook his head.

"Did you even catch a glimpse of that jewel one of them was carrying? It's probably worth a fortune. (A/N. It's actually quite worthless.) No more worms for us. No way!" said Faustus happily, celebrating prematurely.

"Uh yeah, Fastus buh what's that got ta do wit' us?" inquired Dory looking at his pudgy cohort.

"That jewel's gonna make us rich Dory" said Fastus slowly.

" 'Ow's it gonna do that?"

"We're gonna sell it numbskull."

"Oh" stated Dory nodding his head, "Ya think those guys 'll let us sell it."

Fastus rolled his eyes, raised his arms and shook his head. "It's like talking to a larva." Said Fastus to himself. "I doubt that they're gonna just hand it over to us" Fastus stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh" said Dory, before stratching his head. "Um, Fastus. Then 'ow are we s'poseda sell the jewel, if those guys got it?"

Fastus slapped his forehead in irritation. "How do you think?" Fastus looked toward Dory who only provided the pudgy demon a blank stare. "We're gonna steal it dunderhead." Fastus heaved another deep irritated sky then looked down at the ground. "I should've become a worm farmer" the demon grumbled to himself.

"Oh" Said Dory looking at Fastus. "Uh Fastus,"Fastus gave a slight agitated groan but didn't try to hinder Dory form finishing his thought. "'Ow we s'poseda do that?" Fastus showed Dory a very annoyed look, then covered his face with his hand and shook his head in annoyance.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Who: Oh my gosh Kurama? I've had dreams about this. (runs up and hugs Kurama)

Kurama: Who?

Who: Huh? (looks at Kurama's face then lets him go) Yeah, whatever (looks Kurama over) You are damn sexy, and so freakin hot. I'll be your fan girl any day, Love Cup. (winks)

Kurama: Are you feeling alright, Who?

Who: (Pressing self onto Kurama) Oh yeah I'm great.

Kurama: (nervous cough)

Who: Kurama?

Kurama: Yes?

Who: How 'bout a kiss?

Kurama: Excuse me (pushes Who away, and leaves room)

Who: Humph


	4. Chapter 4

Kurama: (To Yusuke, Cp Kurama,. Kuwabara, and Cp Hiei.) I think there is something wrong Who is acting strangely  
  
Who: (conveniently runs by the group seems to be in quite a hurry)  
  
Kurama: Who.  
  
Who: (stops) Sorry can't talk now trouble really busy later. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (Races off)  
  
Yusuke: Do you mean strange for her or us?  
  
Cp Hiei: Cause that wasn't all that strange.  
  
Kurama: I don't understand, she was acting differently. She called me her love cup.  
  
Cp Kurama & Kuwabara: Love Cup? (Give Kurama strange looks)  
  
Yusuke: I still think you've got a thing for her.  
  
Kurama: (anguished sigh) It's not like that Yusuke. Something strange is defiantly going on.  
  
Cp Hiei: Or maybe you just want something to be going on. (Suggestively raises eyebrows)  
  
Kurama: (shakes head) Why do I even try?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N. Sorry for noticeable out of characterness, shortness, lameness, confusing-ness, and whatever-else-I-should-apologize-for-ness. Thank you much for reading this you are all just awesome for that.)  
  
Hiei idly tossed the stone up into the air, as Kurama watched with a sickly look on his face. Yusuke couldn't help but be a little amused by the red head's reaction to seeing the stone out of it's box and bouncing up and down in Hiei's hand.  
  
"Hey Hiei, don't cha think you oughtta be more careful with that thing?" Kurama said watching the jewel shoot up into the air then fall back down again.  
  
"Hey relax Kurama, this is Hiei you're talking to I've got it under control it's not like I'm gonna drop the stupid thing." Said Hiei, just as the gem fell toward his hand. Hiei was preparing to catch the gem as he'd done several times before only to have it falter in his hand. Kurama gasped and leapt about ten feet into the air.  
  
The others experienced a slight hint of tension, as the gem bobbled about in Hiei's hand. Finally Hiei had regained his grip on the gem and looked quite pleased with himself giving a wide grin. "See I got it under control." Said Hiei rather triumphantly.  
  
"You punk. Take this." Said Kurama, belting Hiei across the top of his head.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" Said Hiei his eyes narrow from the pain. The gem flew from his hand as he went to cover the sore spot on his head. Kurama absentmindedly caught the gem.  
  
"What's the big idea scaring me like that, shorty." Kurama began waving the jewel in Hiei's face. "You know this thing is cursed. There's no telling what would've happened if it got broke." Groused Kurama. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei watched Kurama with quiet amusement. Hiei let out a snicker as Kurama held the gem, that not more than a few minuets before, would've set sent him into a conniption fit if it got less than a foot away from him. "What's so funny?" Inquired Kurama still blissfully unaware.  
  
"Look in your hand." Said Kuwabara, all to happy to agitate the red head. Kurama looked down in his hand, and there curled up in his fingers was the gem. Kurama gave a quick surprised scream, and then tossed the gem out of his hand. The boy took to shaking his hand as if it had been infected, while the others scrambled after the gem.  
  
"Dumbass!" Shouted Hiei as he and the others watched to gem shoot up into the air, when the gem started it's decent Kuwabara was the one to catch the gem.  
  
"Baka." Mumbled Kuwabara staring down at Kurama, who had stopped whining about being cursed when all the commotion over catching the gem had started. Kurama nervously placed his hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"Uh sorry guys." Kurama gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Kurama, do you like being a moron or is today just a special occasion?" Inquired Hiei angrily. (A/N. I'm sure you can tell by now but I'm gonna tell you anyway Cp Hiei is like Yusuke. Cp Kuwabara is like Hiei. Cp Kurama is like Kuwabara. Which is just funny to me, and lastly. Cp. Yusuke is like Kurama.)  
  
"Hey just cause you wanna lose your soul doesn't mean I do." Said Kurama pointing at himself with his thumb.  
  
"Well you touched it so that means you're gonna lose your soul too." Said Hiei.  
  
"That's right." Gasped Kurama, with a look of hopelessness. Kurama quite dramatically fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOO!" Kuwabara rolled his eyes at the red head's reaction.  
  
"Baka, kitsune." (A/N. I know it's so weird to see them act like this. But I think it's pretty funny too.) Grumbled Kuwabara.  
  
"I'm sure the jewel is harmless Kurama." Said Yusuke. "Seeing as both Hiei, and Kuwabara have touched it, I doubt there is real cause for alarm."  
  
"What if it takes a certain amount of time?"  
  
"I suppose that is possible, but I think we should try to be realistic Kurama, most of the information about the curses, are nothing more than stories."  
  
"I sure hope you're right Urameshi. I kinda like having my soul in my body." Yusuke gave his friend a soft smile.  
  
"Yeah besides it's a dumb old rock." Said Hiei, he once again had the jewel, and had once again taken to tossing the gem into the air.  
  
Yusuke was still tossing the gem up and down in the air. (A/N. Okay we've made a jump just so you know.) For the most part the four spirit detectives walked rather idly toward their destination.  
  
Kurama sensing something slightly turned to Hiei, who was walking not far from his side. Kurama gave a quick, but wary glance over his shoulder.  
  
"It's just that pair of weak demons; if they're foolish enough to try anything, they shouldn't be too difficult to deal with." Stated Hiei flatly never even so much as motioning back. Kurama nodded and decided not to worry Yusuke with the information. The sound of rustling leaves incited the four spirit detectives to hesitate for a moment.  
  
"Alright stop." Came a voice from behind the foursome, that was all that was needed to get the four boys to turn around. Upon turning around the four boys saw a pair of familiar demon forms. Yusuke let out a silent groan out of sheer irritation, because of the fact that he was being pestered by two of the weakest demons he'd ever encountered.  
  
The two demons stepped out into view, both wore red handkerchiefs over their faces.  
  
"Ooo Ooo." said the Dory excitedly, nudging Fastus's shoulder. " 'Ey Fastus, can I tell 'm ta stick em up? I always wan'ed to say that."  
  
"Moron, what are you doing using my name?" Inquired Fastus angrily to Dory. The taller demon gave a slight gasp.  
  
"Sorry Fastus." Stated Dory lowering his head.  
  
"Dunderhead you used my name again." Said Fastus, sounding even more irate.  
  
Dory pulled his handkerchief from over his nose and let it settle around his neck. "Well what do ya wan' m' ta call ya Fastus?" Inquired Dory innocently. Fastus so frustrated with Dory for still calling him by his man, gave his companion a swift belt on the head. "Ouch, sorry Fa…"  
  
"Stop it you nitwit."  
  
"Okay." Said Yusuke letting his words come out in a slow drawl. He rolled his eyes as he looked at the bumbling would be thieves fighting with one another. Dory was engaged in pulling Fastus's ears, while Fastus pulled on his cord-like tail.  
  
"This get filed under my stupid and annoying list." Commented Yusuke.  
  
"Perhaps we'd better go before they remember what they intended to do." Said Kurama looking toward Yusuke.  
  
"Don't tell me you're afraid of them, Kurama." Said Yusuke looking toward his companion.  
  
"Hardly." Stated Kurama flatly as he slightly shook his head. "I would just like to forgo the inconvenience of having to deal with such weak demons.  
  
"Hey who you calling weak!" Came Fastus's voice as he pulled out of the headlock Dory held him in.  
  
"You're right let's go." Said Yusuke turning away from the two demons. The others did the same and prepared to walk off.  
  
" 'Ey waitta min'it where ya goin'?" Whined Dory obviously disappointed.  
  
"You cowards!" Said Fastus brashly. The boys turned around, if for no more than to humor the two ignorant demons. "You can't go until we've stolen that gem from you." Fastus continued rather boldly. He finished his statement by pointing at the gem in Yusuke's hand "First off we're not cowards." Piped up Yusuke. "Second This stupid rock." Yusuke held up the gem somewhat." "It's probably worthless. Third I really don't feel like dealing with this kind of crap toady. You two better just go before I get angry." Yusuke wore a sharp glare on his face that made Dory somewhat cower.  
  
" 'Ey Fastus I think we bet'er leave 'm alone." The demon then slinked behind his brasher companion.  
  
"No way." Said Fastus quietly to Dory. "He's bluffing." Commented Fastus more loudly.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, and stepped forward a bit. "Fighting you would be a waste of our time." Said Hiei curtly, then he looked over at Kuwabara. "Though you might provide a challenge for this weak baka."  
  
"Hey short stuff." Said Kuwabara angrily to the smirking Hiei.  
  
"Come on guys." Said Yusuke, prompting Kuwabara to get off the defensive. "We've got important things to do."  
  
"Buh." Came Fastus's voice all too meekly. Hiei whirled around and in a matter of seconds was standing in front of Fastus with his katana drawn. The short pudgy demon's eyes grew wide with fear. He looked to his side for his companion, but found out all to quickly he was alone. With a nervous chuckle Fastus, raced off into the trees.  
  
"Hn. Pathetic." Said Hiei, before joining his ranks amongst the others.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Who's evil kitchen/I know none of my stuff is really evil but it's a habit.)  
  
Cp Kurama, Cp Hiei, Yuskue and Kuwabara: (Raiding Who's fridge)  
  
Who: (looking for Kurama) Oh red, (looks in kitchen) oh there you are.  
  
Cp Kurama: (currently engaged in eating nachos, has cheese all over face) Huh?  
  
Who: Mm that looks yummy, mind if I have some? (goes up to Cp Kurama and seductively sucks cheese off his fingers.)  
  
Yusuke, Cp Hiei, and Kuwabara: (look surprised)  
  
Who: Mm can I have seconds?  
  
Cp Kurama: O.O Huh?  
  
Who: (licks cheese off Cp Kurama's face) Mm (licks her lips) Tasty.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey uh, are you feeling okay?  
  
Who: I'm just fine Kuwabara (innocent smile)  
  
Cp Hiei, and Yusuke: (look at each other)  
  
Cp Hiei: Mood Swings?  
  
Who: Where was I? Oh yeah. (Jumps on top of Cp Kurama, and starts some hardcore smooching.)  
  
Kuwabara, Cp Hiei, and Yusuke: O.O  
  
Kuwabara: Guess she's a Kurama fan. 


	5. Chapter 5

(Who's evil diemima/The problem with counterparts/Jello which she doesn't own)

Who: Oh this is bad. (looks at machine) This is really bad. I mean super totally unadulteratedly bad

Cp Yusuke: I'm certain that you'll be able to fix the machine with ease.

Who: First off, Torrin is the one with the talent for machines. He is the mechanic around these part. He built the machine. I'll have to bring him back to fix it. (points to busted up machine) Second, that's not the bad part.

Cp Yusuke: Then what exactly is the problem?

Who: It brought out another counterpart. My counterpart! And I can't even fidn her. I really just wanted to bring out you counterparts. (On the verge of tears) Now this is too much my counterpart is out and about.

Cp Yusuke: I doubt that it is as bad as you are suggesting it is.

Who: Oh no it's not bad at all. There's just a counterpart me running around! If this was a counterpart Torrin I could let that slide. But it's my counterpart and that's no good. Who knows what type of havoc she could cause. (Sigh) I only hope she's not some psychotic maniac that will try to kill me to assume my life.

Cp Yusuke: She may not be as bad as you think, Who.

Who: Maybe, but I not gonna wait to find out. I've gotta go find her! Okay remember The safety word is jello.

Cp Yusuke: Jello? Safety Word?

Who: Split up!

Cp Yusuke: Is that really wise?

Who: (Already Gone)

Cp Yusuke: (Sigh) Who does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

(_A/N. I'll try to make this as uncomplicated as I possibly can. But I can make no promises. So I'll just apologize now. Also I apologize for, unintended out of characterness. Oh and I might get a little carried away, so sorry for that, and for whatever else I should apologize for, by all means please enjoy, if at all possible_.)

"That was a disgrace" growled Dory.

"They're so strong how are we going to get the jewel from them Dory?" inquired Fastus looking up hopefully toward his friend. (_A/N. Okay this is the Alternate reality. Bear with me I'll try not to confuse you guys too much_.)

"I'll figura out som'thin" said Dory as he peered through the trees as he, and Fastus continued to cautiously follow the four spirit detectives. The four boys had stopped not too far ahead. They were in the mist of arguing. From what Dory could tell.

**_Regular  
_**  
"They're worse than we are" commented Fastus, pulling his head back into the safe cover of the trees.

"Ya got a plan yet Fastus?" inquired Dory. Fastus turned to Dory, "hmm," said Fastus looking off pensively. Dory looked at Fastus with a quiet excitement. "I got it!" exclaimed Fastus, looking quite astute. "We'll set a trap. Once they fall for it we'll take the gem and sell it!"

"I'll be able at get a san'wich" said Dory, wearing a big grin as he looked to his friend.

Fastus raised his eyebrow, "You do know when we get that jewel, we'll be living like kings" said Fastus rasing his arms to the sky. Dory bent down some to listen more closly to Fastus's words. The chubby demon put his arm on Dory's shoulder, pulling his friend even more off kilter. "We could probably get anything that we want. And all you want is a sandwich. Try and think a little bit larger, Dory."

"I'll get a really big san'wich" said Dory excitedly, nodding as he spoke.

Fastus gave his companion a sidelong glance. "You just don't get it. Do uou?" stated Fastus removing his arm from around Dory's shoulder. "But, whatever that's fine. Me on the other hand…" said Fastus as his head filled with thoughts of rich delicacies, the finer things like: silk scarves, monocles, fine wines, and solid gold undergarments. "I'm gonna splurge, new clothes, new living quarters, new everything." stated Fastus with unabashed giddiness.

"You won't replace me though. Will ya Fastus?" Dory inquired.

"Of course not, someone's gonna have to fan me. Now nome on." Fastus gestured to Dory to follow him.

**_Alternate_**

Yusuke was finally able to clam the others down. The foursome were soon back on their way to finding the portal back to spirit world. "Detective" said Kuwabara hesitating, and not wanting anyone to move on.

"Hey what's up stretch?" said Kurama looking up at Kuwabara. Kuwabara glared down toward the redhead, before he stepped forward. After somewhat waving his hand in a arc-like path Kuwabara was, within seconds, holding his spirit sword. With one quick swipe, Kuwabara had cut a rope that had been tied around a nearby tree. A poorly crafted net drifted down to the ground.

"Hn" was all the Kuwabara said as his spirit sword vanished. "It seems someone it trying to ensnare us." Having avoided the trap the foursome continued on their way. Of course, it wasn't long before the four spirit detectives stumbled onto another poorly orchestrated trap. Which was as easily avoidable as the first. The whole charade did get quite irritating as the persistent would-be thieves, laid trap after trap after trap.

"How dumb do they think we are?" inquired Hiei angrily looking down at a pit that was meant for the spirit detectives to fall in to.

"You must admire their resolve" said Yusuke.

"They're resolved to annoy us" quipped Hiei.

"Are we almost there?" gripped Kurama "My feet hurt," Kurama looked down at his feet. Yusuke nodded slightly.

"It shouldn't be much further now" stated Yusuke coolly.

"Good" stated Kurama pasting on a large grin. "Ouch" Came Kurama's voice again, not more than a moment later, as he fell to the ground. Kurama had tripped over a vine rope that had been laid out on the ground. "Geez who put that stupid thing there?" said the redhead as he sat up. A strange cracking sound echoed in the ears of the spirit detectives, as if an answer to Kurama's recently posed question.

The four boys each looked over their shoulders trying to examine the sound, which seemed to rapidly be getting closer by the moment. The ground itself began to shake underneath the boy's feet. Suddenly, and very much without warning a large boulder busted out through a point in the trees. It slammed into the trees of the opposite side before it began to coast down the path and toward the spirit detectives.

There was a moment of shared shock before the spirit detectives started racing away from the boulder that bounded toward them. (_A/N. Think Indiana Jones, and the temple of doom, or whatever. Which I don't own_.)

Yusuke, thinking quickly, darted into a path of nearby trees to avoid being crushed. The others did the same. It had been close and the four boys all stood doubled over trying to catch their breaths.

"That…" Kurama paused to suck in a deep breath. "Was…close."

"You almost got us killed next time watch where you're going." stated Kuwabara in a course manner.

"I think it would be safer if we stayed off the beaten path for right now" said Yusuke. "Chances are that our friends have even more traps awaiting us back there." Yusuke motioned back to the path. No one argued with the boy and they continued onward.

**_Regular  
_**  
The boys now more cautious of their steps took to looking for anymore traps that may have been laid by the would-be thieves, Fastus and Dory. There didn't seem to be much more trouble and the boys had figured that the two nuisances, had either given up or run out of ideas. Upon hitting a clearing of sorts the boys came upon a rather poorly constructed sign. That was in front of a covering of some tree branches. On the sign the word "Detour" was carved out.

"Oh very clever" said Yusuke wryly, sounding very unimpressed. "I hope they don't think they're fooling anyone with this" with that said, Yusuke walked up to the sign and pulled it out of the ground. "How stupid do they think we are? Really!" stated Yusuke, "this is like the oldest trick in the book."

**_Alternate_**

(_A/N. Sorry if this is confusing and unenjoyable, I just kinda wanted certain actions to run concurrently. This chapter is actually just a formality anyway._) Yusuke stopped and looked considerately at the sign for a moment. "I think we'd better go around like the sign says" stated Yusuke not moving any further.

"It's just a dumb old sign. I bet those two demons put it up to make us go around so they could ambush us" said Kurama.

"That wouldn't really be wise on their part" said Yusuke looking at Kurama.

"Why not?" inquired the redhead.

"Because we could kick their asses, duh" stated Hiei in a point blank manner.

" I still think it's some sort of trick" said Kurama walking up to the sign. He pulled it out of the ground and scoffed at it. "See there's nothing wrong we can go this wa…" Kurama's words were cut short as the rocks underneath him gave way.

**_Regular  
_**  
Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were a bit more cautious then the headstrong Yusuke. "Come on" said Yusuke moving further ahead he even pushed some of the branches out of the way.

"Uh Urameshi. I think that sign is…" Yusuke was too forgone to even hear Kuwabara.

"Yusuke look out!" came Kurama's voice, but his warning had came too late.

Yusuke's form slipped down right in front of his three companions. Hiei was able to stop Yusuke's decent when he grabbed the spirit detective's arm.

"Why do you have to be such a baka, Detective?" Said Hiei in a strained voice as he tried his best just to keep Yusuke from plummeting downward. Yusuke offered Hiei a sheepish grin. The rocks underneath Hiei began to crumble. Of course the sound of the rocks beginning to break was all that was needed to send Kurama and Kuwabara racing to the aid of Hiei and Yusuke.

**_Alternate  
_**  
"Kurama!" exclaimed Yusuke, as he raced over to the point where Kurama had fallen. Kneeling down, Yusuke pushed some of the branches out of the way and found himself looking down over a ledge.

"Help!" came a scream from just over the ledge. It was with out a doubt the voice of Kurama. He'd been able to grab a hold of a rock that jutted out just enough for him to cling to.

"Kurama hold on we'll find some way to pull you up!" shouted Yusuke. Kurama looked up hopefully.

"Hurry Urameshi." Yusuke waved the others over.

**_Regular  
_**  
The ground turned out to be even less solid than any of the boys had envisioned. Kuwabara slide down, along with the crumbling rocks under his feet. The sound of Kuwabara's scream, and the crumbling rocks tumbling was the last thing the other three noticed. "Kuwabara!" came Yusuke's anguished Yusuke as he saw his friend fall. Kurama gave a gasp, but was able to move back enough to avoid Kuwabara's fate. Even Hiei was a little surprised at the loss of Kuwabara. Though he didn't really let it show.

Of course the grace period of mourning was cut short when Hiei began to slip, as the rocks began to crumble even more. Yusuke's eyes went wide as he and Hiei slipped down. The crumbling rocks gave way so quickly and unexpectedly, Kurama, was quickly swept up with the falling rocks himself.

Yusuke woke up and rubbed his head he could only guess he hadn't been out that long. Of course he didn't have much time to cater to his pain, before he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Get off of me, Detective" grumbled Hiei from under Yusuke. Yusuke rolled over and rubbed his back. Kuwabara was not far from the other, mumbling worriedly as his eyes stayed fixated to.

"Somebody get it off me. It's in my hair, it's in my hair" Kurama who was just getting to his feet looked over toward the apprehensive Kuwabara. Kurama, gave a soft amused smile, as he looked toward Kuwabara. Yusuke went over and snatched to stone from Kuwabara head.

"Your such a baby, Kuwabara" said Yusuke, "It's a good thing it landed in your hair. Yusuke held the jewel and looked at it. The four spirit detectives looked relieved, that is until the lyrical sound of breaking glass prompted Yusuke to look at the gem. A fracture had developed right up the middle of the stone. The eyes of the spirit detectives widened. A bright white light shot out of the large fracture.

Kuwabara gasped as he looked onto the sight, with wide eyes. "It's the…"

**_Alternate  
_**  
"Doppelgangers!" Stated Kurama as the group was engulfed in the light.

(_A/N. Hope that was too confusing/completely awful. It just seemed really cool in my head, but it probably didn't come out well. Oh well I tried_.)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurama: (goes into the kitchen)

Yusuke, Cp Hiei, Kuwabara: (still looking surprised)

Kurama: (looks at the floor then gasps) Who?

Who: (stops making out with Cp Kurama, and looks at Kurama) Oh hey Red, (looks at Cp Kurama, then back at Kurama) Oh there's two of you double the pleasure. Menage a trois anyone? (jumps on Kurama)

Who: (Races into kitchen) Ha I found you! (points at Cp Who)

Cp Who: (On top of the Kuramas)

Yusuke: Okay now this is just confusing.

Who: My escaped counterpart.

Cp Who: Me, counterpart, no way. I'm really Who you're the counterpart.

Who: Oh honestly, me the counterpart. I'm the real Who.

Kuwabara: They look exactly alike. How will we figure out which one is which?

Everyone : (Looks at Kuwabara, like he's a moron.)

Who: Anyways. (grabs up counterpart) Once I get the machine working you are so outta here. (pulls Cp Who away)

Cp Who: (does call me gesture to the guys before she as tugged out of the room)


	6. Chapter 6

Who: (To Cp Who) Alright miss trouble maker. As soon as I get this machine fixed you are out of here.  
  
Cp Who: But you have two of them share the wealth.  
  
Who: (raises brow) Share the… Who's personality do you have?  
  
Cp Who: I really like the smart one he's even cuter then mine.  
  
Who: You're gonna keep your hand to yourself.  
  
Cp Who: Well that's disappointing.  
  
Who: Now you sound like Torrin. Speaking of which.  
  
Torrin: (appears out of nowhere shivering ) Vvvvirgin  
  
Who: Welcome back Torrin your machine broke fix it and fast.  
  
Torrin: You send me off to freeze, and then expect me to help you.  
  
Who: (Grabs Torrin roughly) Do it or else I'll make certain that even eternal torment sounds like a pleasing venture to you.  
  
Torrin: (Gulp) Of course Virgin.  
  
Cp Who: Mm he's cute.  
  
Who: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N Sorry for unintended out of characterness, as well as all around crappiness of the story. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry, again okay I'm gonna start the chapter now. Before I depress myself.)  
  
Kuwabara awoke with a start, finding himself lying on the ground. "My head." Stated the boy sitting up slowly. Kuwabara looked around for his missing companions. Seeing as they weren't anywhere in his peripheral vision. "Hey guys, where'd ya go?" Inquired Kuwabara into the air.  
  
The boy rose to his feet slowly, using the aid of a rather large rock he'd lying near for balance. Staggering to his feet Kuwabara found himself looking around for his missing friends some more. Not that it did anymore good.  
  
"Urameshi!" Called Kuwabara, now feeling a little on edge at the fact that his friends had pretty much vanished. Especially since their disappearances followed a rather large explosion. "Oh no what if the doppelgangers got them." Said Kuwabara to himself.  
  
"Urameshi! Kurama! Guys!" called Kuwabara frantically.  
  
Kuwabara, began to stumbled about searching around for his lost friends. "Hey stretch there you are." said Kurama, walking up behind Kuwabara. The boy turned around more relaxed now that a familiar form was standing near him.  
  
"Kurama, you're alright. Hey. Where's, where's Urameshi."  
  
"Huh?" Said Kurama bewildered by the phrasing of Kuwabara's question, and the fact that, the usually taciturn Kuwabara was talking. Not to mention being what could be thought of as polite, and to him. That was really the kicker. Cocking his head to the side Kurama wondered since when he started calling Yusuke, Urameshi. Had he known better he would've thought that the tall carrot top was mocking him.  
  
"Kurama?" Said Kuwbara into the kitsune's ear. Kurama finally shrugged as a response to Kuwabara's inquiry. "Well let's go find them." Kurama was wearing a strange expression on his face.  
  
"Hey stretch are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Stretch? Yeah I'm alright. Are you?" Asked Kuwabara with a look of wonderment on his face that matched Kurama's.  
  
"Uh huh." Stated Kurama with a nod, he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Kuwabara sat up slowly rubbing his head, which he surmised had crashed into a nearby tree he was sitting near. The large carrot top rose slow using the tree as a means of balancing himself. The large teen then stumbled a bit once he was on his feet, but was quickly able to gain his balance.  
  
The sun at the moment seemed to be shining uncommonly brightly in the boys eyes. Kuwabara squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, then blinked a few times. Once he'd adjusted to his surroundings again, Kuwabara decided to go and look for his missing companions.  
  
Apparently they'd been thrown in different direction. That, or they'd been obliterated in the explosion. Of course, that Kuwabara was happy not putting too much thought into that particular notion. Though he did imagine a certain irritation being out of his life, which caused the corners of his lips curl.  
  
"Kuwabara there you are." Came Kurama's familiar voice into the boys ears. Kurama was walking up behind Kuwabara. Kuwabara turned around to face his companion. "Are you alright Kuwabara?" Inquired Kurama looking over Kuwabara with a distinct concern in his eyes. Kuwabara nodded with a bit of hesitant, trepidation. "Have you by any chance seen Yusuke or Hiei?" Then inquired the red head. Kuwabara shook his head.  
  
"I see, well then we'd better find them, and get to spirit world Koenma will defiantly want to know about all that has happened especially the strange activity evolving the gem." Kurama walked on by Kuwabara to initiate the search for the last two members of their band. Kuwabara was hesitant, something didn't feel right to him at the moment. Parting his lips to voice his concern. The tall carrot top thought better of it and just followed behind Kurama, slightly rubbing the sore spot in the back of his head.  
  
Kurama and Kuwabara were able to find Yusuke and Hiei easily enough. The two of them had made it back toward the spot where they had fallen. At the moment Yusuke was rooting around on the ground looking for the Vanetta Stone. Which to his knowledge had probably exploded and could've killed him, and everyone else.  
  
"I can't believe this it's gotta be right here. Why can't I find it?" Groused Yusuke still poking around on the ground in his piddling search for the gem. "Where the hell is it!" Exclaimed Yusuke angrily.  
  
"Yusuke?" Said Kurama walking up with Kuwabara following behind him. The spirit detective looked up from the ground, then turned toward Kurama's voice.  
  
"Oh hey Kurama Kuwabara." Said Yusuke rather nervously, now everyone knew he was irresponsible enough to lose the gem.  
"I take it you haven't got the Vanetta stone in your possession." Said Kurama insightfully noting Yusuke's position. Yusuke gave a sigh and rose to his feet.  
  
"It's like the damn thing disappeared."  
  
"I can only guess that is was lost in the explosion." Offered Kurama.  
  
"And still no doppelgangers." Quipped Yusuke rather jokingly. Hiei who stood silently listening to the conversation rolled his eyes at Yusuke's little wisecrack.  
  
"What?" Said Hiei turning to Kuwabara who, had been looking at him, with a scowl on his face. A confused scowl but, he was scowling none the less. Kuwabara "Hn'ed" then folded his arms over his chest, and turned to look toward Kurama and Yusuke. Hiei felt a surge of confusion but didn't say anything. Was Kuwabara mocking him? "The baka wouldn't be that foolish." Thought Hiei. In he stead of retaliation, Hiei just gave Kuwabara a sidelong glance and walked forward to where Kurama and Yusuke stood.  
  
"How much time do you plan on wasting just standing out here. If the gem truly is lost there is no point to looking for it." Said Hiei bluntly.  
  
"Hiei does have a point. We'll just have to tell Koenma what has happened. Considering that it seems the gem had no power he shouldn't become too miffed."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Mumbled Yusuke, sounding a little miffed himself at being reminded of the fact that the gem, which nearly killed him was completely powerless. Yusuke and company where on route to spirit world again with that said.  
  
Spirit World Koenma was, for odd reason, hiding under his desk. Actually, he'd fallen asleep. He'd been hiding for so long that he just fall asleep. He'd expected Yusuke to crash into his office at a moments notice and pummel him for being a little less than honest. Of course Yusuke and company had taken longer then he had expected. So the prince decided to take an inside tour of his eye lids.  
  
The sleeping prince awoke with a start when he noticed a pair of piercing brown eyes staring at him. Yusuke was squatting down under the desk peering at the now frightened Koenma.  
  
"Yusuke!" Said Koenma, with a noticeable amount of tension in his voice. Mostly fearful that the rather worthless gem that he'd sent the spirit detectives to get. Was indeed as worthless as it was believed to be.  
  
Koenma backed away from Yusuke a bit. Scooting farther into the back of his desk. "You're back."  
  
"Yes." Said Yusuke with a nod as he rose to his feet, and stood tall. A reaction that slightly surprised the toddler prince, who had been cowering under his desk. Koenma rather hesitantly crawled out from under his desk, and made his way into his chair. Yusuke waited until Koenma had situated himself in his chair before he spoke again. "Koenma." Stated Yusuke rather solemnly. "We obtained the gem, but." Yusuke lowered his head.  
  
Koenma scratched his head a little confused by Yusuke's placid demeanor. Which was more to be expected from Kurama. Koenma just sat at his desk, a strange look of confusion etched across his face.  
  
"Koenma?" Said Yusuke, looking to the prince. Koenma shook his head and blinked a few times. "Yusuke are you feelings alright?." Inquired Koenma, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Yes I'm fine. Especially considering."  
  
"Yeah we're aright." Added Kurama, before looking toward Kuwabara. "But I think there's something wrong with stretch." Stated the red head motioning to Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey!" Exclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
"Right" Stated Koenma letting the word come out as a low drawl. "You guys should probably get some rest after this.  
  
"We would've, if you hadn't called us down here." Said Hiei, in a most Yusuke-esque fashion. Which only made Koenma feel more confused.  
  
"Please Koenma I have to tell you something important, about the Vanetta Stone." Koenma snapped out of his confusion upon hearing that there were more important matters than his confusion at the moment. Koenma turned toward Yusuke Putting on an attentive front Koenma waited patiently for Yusuke to elaborate.  
  
"The gem it…."  
  
"That rock just exploded." Said Kuwabara, then he gave a rather vivid portrayal of the explosion. An action, that warranted some thoroughly confused reactions from his companions. Well minus Koenma who expected such things from Kuwabara. He was confused because of other things.  
  
"Exploded!" Exclaimed Koenma getting to his feet. He now stood on top of his desk and seemed most unhappy with the news he received. "But how, the gem isn't even supposed to have any powers, at least not like that. How did that happen?"  
  
"What?" Growled Hiei. Yusuke made a motion that made the fire demon forego his anger. At least for the moment.  
  
"I believe it was damaged when we fell, you see there was a rock slide." Stated Yusuke calmly. "As I said before somewhere between the thieves and the fall the Vanetta Stone had broken."  
  
"Yeah then it exploded." Said Kurama, not to be out done by Kuwabara.  
  
"Since then we haven't been able to locate the gem. It may have been destroyed when it erupted."  
  
"It disappeared? Did anything else strange happen?" Asked Koenma not really wanting to make note of the obvious, seeing as everyone else seemed so oblivious to that it. In fact the only one who seemed to be acting himself was Kuwabara. Which made Koenma just a little happier, since he didn't relish the thought of getting screamed at, or worse by an irate Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke shot a slight glance toward Kuwabara but shook his head. "Everything seems to be fine, as of late I haven't noticed anything to be concerned about." Stated Yusuke.  
Koenma gave a suspicious nod. "Alright well if that's the case I guess you can go." The prince said slowly still feeling very hesitate. Yusuke nodded and turned to exit the room.  
  
"Kuwabara could you stay here. I need to have a talk with you."  
  
Kuwabara stood in the room while the others exited the room. "What is it Koenma?" Said Kuwabara once he and the toddler prince were the only inhabitance of the room.  
Koenma looked to the door for a moment then turned his attention toward Kuwabara .  
  
"Did you notice that, the others weren't acting themselves?"  
  
"Yeah Kurama was acting really weird. And Urameshi, and…"  
  
"Yes I know. I think when the gem exploded it may have unleashed."  
  
"Doppelgangers? You don't think?"  
  
"It certainly seems that way."  
  
"I told Urameshi not to hold that rock. Hey! Wait. But then how did it get Hiei and Kurama? They didn't touch the thing. I don't think." Said Kuwabara musing to himself out loud.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Yusuke what are you doing!?!" Shouted Koenma loudly in a fear filled voice.  
  
(A/N. Sorry I know it was bad. School seems to be rubbing me of my creativity. No wonder so many people just stop writing when the school year rolls around. Maybe I should stop. I mean writing that is. Sigh. Oh well thanks for reading anyway. That is if you're still reading.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(In Who's evil basement/Bedroom/Currently evil lab/whatever else)  
  
Cp Kurama: So uh where'd Who go?  
  
Cp Yusuke: She's going to try and return her counterpart, to her correct plane of existence.  
  
Kurama: So you never met Who's counterpart.  
  
Cp: Yusuke: No in our plane of existence Who must not write fan-fiction.  
  
Hiei: That would explain why we didn't have to put up with a counterpart of that second rate demon.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah but she was obviously a fan all the same.  
  
Kuwabara: Shouldn't Who have come back by now?  
  
Cp Yusuke: She has to fix the machine first I imagine that might take quite a bit of time.  
  
Cp Kuwabara: Why does the baka have to look like me?  
  
Kuwabara: Hey just because you look like me don't think I won't beat you up.  
  
Hiei: This should be interesting.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey shut up short stuff  
  
Cp Hiei: Hmm which one of them is stronger?  
  
Yusuke: Either way Kuwabara's gonna end up getting his butt kicked. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kuwabara: (Holding a bag of frozen peas, on his head) It was a draw!  
  
Cp Kuwabara: (smirking smugly while holding a bag of frozen carrots on his face.) I was clearly the victor.  
  
Kuwabara: That last hit didn't count.  
  
Kurama: You were outside of the ring for more than ten counts Kuwabara (referring to a smeary ring of ketchup on the floor, that had set up a makeshift boundary.)  
  
Cp Hiei: Do you think that Who girl will be angry about the mess.  
  
Cp Yusuke: She seems good natured enough to understand. Still we should…  
  
Cp Hiei: Oh great. (starts to rummage through Who's fridge again.)  
  
Cp Yusuke: (Sigh)  
  
Cp Hiei: Score sweet snow.  
  
Hiei. (looks up from where he's standing suddenly interested.)  
  
Kuwabara: (Throws down bag if pea, and is holding a bottle of ketchup.) Shrimp verse Shrimp now that's entertainment.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_(A/N Sorry for over all suckiness of this chapter. Sorry for unintended ot of characterss. Sorry for wasting your time doing stfuff like this. And sorry if I ned to apologize for anything else)_

Yusuke, and the others entered Koenma's office without a hitch. A brash hint of anger sent Yusuke storming into the room and right up toward Koenma's desk. "You're finally back I hope you didn't have any trouble retrieving the gem." Chirped Koenma, to the ireful Yusuke. Surprisingly the Prince didn't seem the least bit apprehensive as he spoke, a cheerful look on his face as he looked toward the Spirit detectives.  
  
Yusuke had slightly expected the Prince to be cowering under his desk when they came. However, having Koenma sitting there out in the open as he was, allowed Yusuke to snatch the toddler out of his chair. Needless to say, the prince was just a little shaken by Yusuke's volatile, and rather frightening actions. "Yusuke what are you doing!?!" Shouted Koenma loudly in a fear filled voice. The tiny prince's body flailed about as he tried to wring himself from Yusuke's grip.

"What's gotten into you?" Yusuke just clutched Koenma, by the collar of his shirt. Yusuke raised the prince so that he was nearly eye level, looking into a pair of angry, piercing brown eyes. "That stupid rock of yours nearly got us all killed" Stated the livid Yusuke, his voice sounding quiet and hateful at the same time. When Yusuke finished speaking he begin to violently start shaking Koenma, as if he were unopened gift.  
  
"I'm s…s…sorry Y…Yusuke….I…didn't…know." Stated Koemna in between each tremor that was sent through his body, as Yusuke shook him.  
  
"First you send us out on a carp mission that we probably didn't even need to waste our time on." Yusuke had stopped shaking Koenma. "Then we get annoyed by a pair of stupid money hungry demons. And then we nearly get killed, and all for a worthless rock that didn't even do anything but blow up in our faces. And all you can say it sorry I didn't know!"  
  
Yusuke had began shaking the toddler prince again somewhere near the end of his rather inspired rant. When the spirit detective stop shaking Koenma, the prince's head rolled back, and he wore a dazed look on his face. Dizzy, disoriented, and not to mention confused Koenma tried to focus his eyes on Yusuke, who there were five of at the moment, and all of theme wewe floating about his head.

Kuwabara, who happened to be standing off in an obscure corner of the office. Much like Hiei,who was wondering when the loud mouth oaf had become so reserved. Kuwabara watched Yusuke tormenting Koenma as he was. Since when did he act so violent, wondered the tall carrot-top. He was after all the level headed leader so why was he acting so brash all of a sudden. Kuwabara had seen Yusuke lose his temper maybe only twice since he'd known the boy, and still he didn't react as he was now. Physically abusing the prince of spirit world.  
  
"He's acting like." Kuwabara's eyes quickly shot toward Hiei then back to Yusuke and Koenma. "Hiei." Of course Kuwabara did have to deeply consider the fact that Hiei wasn't acting himself either. .

Kuwabara could feel a pair of red eyes upon him. If Hiei stared any harder at Kuwabara, he would've burned a whole through the boy. The carrot-top shot a sidelong glance in Hiei's direction. It was strange to see the brash unruly fire demon was acting reserve. The usually boisterous, sometimes obnoxious punk Hiei was being all dark, enigmatic and silent. _(A/N Hiei a punk how odd.)_ Kuwabara had to face facts he was acting more like himself, than Hiei, which was a little awkward to the boy.  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed his carrot-topped companion. Was it possible that the doppelgangers that the boy had been whining about so much since the start of the mission gotten to him. Or was it that the Kuwabara was just feeling like mocking him to rile his anger.  
  
Whatever the reason for Kuwabara's transformation, at least as far as personality went, Hiei didn't feel the need to question it right away. Besides not having to hear the annoying sound of Kuwabara's voice seemed to be a good thing at the moment.  
Hiei pulled his eyes away from Kuwabara's form and looked back toward Yusuke. Kuwabara figured that his slight glare is what turned away the fire demons somewhat inquisitive gaze away form him.  
  
"I figured you knew that there would be some risk when you took on the mission." Stated Koenma most fearfully. He wasn't trying to rile Yusuke's anger but he did have to at least set the boy straight. After all what sense did it make to except a mission only to complain about it later.  
  
"You pretty much tricked me into doing it!" Exclaimed Yusuke he held up a shaky fist as if he would try to knock some sense into Koenma. The toddler prince held up his hands protectively.  
  
"Why are you acting so strangely detective. You excepted the mission with little discourse." Said Kuwabara. Yusuke whirled his head around and looked at Kuwabara quizzically. Not only did he not happily expected the stupid mission, but why was Kuwabara starting to sound like Hiei?  
  
"Uh, Kuwabara what the hell did you just say?" Inquired Yusuke, he was no longer holding Koenma in a threatening manner, in fact he was holding the prince pretty loosely and threatened to drop him.  
  
"When you're having your head checked make certain they clean out your ears. I said that you didn't fight to keep from getting this mission."  
  
"That's exactly what I did. Kuwabara did you hit your head or something?" Kuwabara shot Yusuke a confused look which he returned.  
  
"Koenma." Came Kurama's voice as he stood near the prince, who'd been able to slip out of Yusuke's grip while the spirit detective was speaking with his companion. Yusuke raised his hand a little surprised the Koenma had gotten away from him. Not that it mattered he wasn't mad anymore now he was just confused. Really, Really, confused.  
  
"Did you have any idea the gem had the propensity, to detonate with little if any warning." Koenma's eye twitched in confusion. Was Kurama using big words, and in the correct context at that, since when did Kurama seem so wise? The tiny prince shook his head, in disbelief and tried to rationalize, unfortunately he simply couldn't think of anything. Finally words did come to the prince.  
  
"I only know what the stories have said." Uttered Koenma, still a little nonplussed, as his eyes unconsciously floated back and forth between Kurama and Yusuke. From what the prince could tell Kuwabara was the only one who was acting normal at the moment.  
  
"I had no idea." Said Koenma after stumbling over his words. "What happened?" Inquired the prince he knew the gem exploded but for some reason that question popped into his head. And even before he could think about what to else say the words had already tumbled out of his mouth.  
  
"The stone exploded and we haven't seen it since." Snapped Hiei impatiently. There were things that he'd intended to do. But only after the four of them had finished 'wasting time' reporting what had happened with the Vanetta Stone.  
  
Koenma looked at the four spirit detectives, Hiei's words hadn't totally sunk in yet. Since when was Hiei so snappish and Yusuke Urameshi so abrasive. And where did Kurama find all them brains so suddenly. Thought the prince to himself, that is until Hiei's words finally struck a cord in the tiny prince's brain.  
  
"The Vanetta stone…Exploded!" Exclaimed Koenma with a hint of shock. This was note worthy news especially if something happened. And judging by the way three of his spirit detectives were acting well it was pretty obvious that something went down. And suddenly the doppelganger theory didn't seem nearly as farfetched as it had when he'd sent the boys out.  
  
"Yes" Said Kurama in response to Koenma's exclamation, he even nodded a little. "You see as we were returning, a pair of demons, who believed the gem possessed monetary value began perusing us in an effort to take it. The gem became damaged after we were involved in a rockslide." Kurama's eyes, swiftly yet casually darted toward Yusuke, Hiei rolled his eyes, and offered the boy an accusing scowl, that made Yusuke a bit more unhappy.  
  
"In the end the gem became fractured, after which it discharged, and now appears to be lost."  
  
Koenma nodded out his understanding. But still… "So have the four of you felt? Since the explosion I mean." Inquired the prince with an almost hopeful concern.  
  
"Despite the stories, and the fact that the gem exploded everything appears to be as it should." Stated Kurama.  
  
"You don't think the explosion could've scramble a few things."  
  
Kurama shook his head. "Things seem to be in order." Said Kurama even though he didn't quite feel certain with the way Kuwabara had been acting. Kurama vainly thought of the implication that maybe the gem had stolen the boys soul and created an evil twin, but he wasn't all too ready to accept that theory. Instead opting for an explanation that was more viable such as the boy being tired or having hit his head too hard.  
  
"Well are you sure that your feeling yourselves."  
  
"Yeah Yeah I feel like a million freaking bucks." Said Yusuke grumpily.  
  
"And you're sure?"  
  
"We feel just fine." snapped Hiei "There's nothing else to say."  
  
"Well you certainly aren't acting lke yourselves."  
  
"Maybe that's because a guy can't get a stupid break anymore."  
  
"Yes guess a break would do the trick." Said Koenma in a curious, yet thoughtful voice.  
  
"So we can get the hell out of here?" Said Yusuke. Koenma had barely said his sing songy yes, before Yusuke disappeared from the office  
  
_(A/N. Sorry I know it wasn't all that good the nest chapter should hopefully be better, whenever I get around to it. Thank you all for reading.)  
_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

Torrin: (Fixing machine.) I'm in the possession of two delicate Virgin's and I'm handling a cold and unyielding machine.  
  
Cp Who: IF you like you can handle me. (wink)  
  
Who: Keep working on that machine so I can send my counterpart away.  
  
Torrin: At least let me have my fun with your counterpart Virgin.  
  
Who: (Grabs counterpart) Come on you. I'm putting you somewhere you won't cause trouble. Torrin you just fix the stupid machine so I can fix this.  
  
Torrin: How disappointing.  
  
Cp Who: Can I go and consort with the sexy smart Kurama (overly innocent smile.)  
  
Who: You're going in the closet, until the machine is fixed.  
  
Cp Who: Then can I consort with the smart Kurama.  
  
Who: No then you're going home.  
  
Cp Who: But…  
  
Who: (Drags Cp Who away)


	8. Chapter 8

(Near Who's evil…closet?/ Yes it's a closet/ An evil closet? )  
  
Who: (Pushing counterpart into closet) Get…in…the…closet  
  
Cp Who: (Struggling to stay out.) I'm Closterphobic.  
  
Who: Yeah and I'm afraid of shower curtains but it doesn't keep me from showering. Now (struggles to push Cp into closet)  
  
Cp Who: I'm not… NO! (Still trying to stay out of closet.)  
  
Who: Stop being so… difficult! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (pushes Cp) Get in.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N. Sigh, I don't know. I think I lost the idea for this got lost somewhere. Whatever, it sucks I know. You don't have to tell me. At all. Anyways sorry for unintended out of characterness and the fact that well I suck. I'm lacking inspiration has anyone read any good stories?)

Koenma cleared his throat and looked seriously at the three spirit detectives that stood before him. Kuwabara had gone lost to the group, but the news that Koenma seemed far too urgent to wait, until he was located. The toddler sighed and looked quit forlorn. Silence resonated through the office, as Koenma looked at the spirit detectives. When he'd went through the trouble of summoning the boys, there was a great deal of urgency in his demeanor, now there was only an incredulous silence.  
  
Koenma seemed more as if he were waiting for a reaction from the boys, then as if he were going to impart an urgent message. The last time they'd conversed, well three of them were acting, strangely.  
  
Yusuke's eye twitched as his normal impatience rose inside of him. Waiting for the toddler prince to speak was annoying him. Koenma just continued to watch the boys intrusively, until Yusuke gave a low growl and slammed his hands on the tot's desk.  
  
Koenma's head jerked upward quickly and he was staring into Yusuke's annoyed glare.  
  
"Yusuke?" Said the prince.  
  
"Please tell me there's a reason you called us up here. I don't want this to be like that rock all over again." Growled Yusuke.  
  
Koenma looked at Yusuke with a slight hint of shock. Koenma shook his head as if he had awoke from a bad dream.  
  
"Is that you, Yusuke?" Inquired Koenma his eyes wide with shock, he looked as if he would poke the boy just for insurance.  
  
"Yeah. Who else would be? And why do you keep asking? Did you put your hat on too tight or something." Koenma blinked a few times, a reaction from the curt response Yusuke gave him. Well he sounds like Yusuke thought the prince, wondering what could've happened.  
  
"Kurama, Hiei…" Stated the Prince turning toward the others. Kurama nodded while Hiei regarded the prince with indifference. Okay thought the young prince to himself maybe the boys had just hit their heads, after all there was a rock slide and all. But for some reason the Prince knew that wasn't true. And, now he had reason to believe that Kuwbara had been taken captive by doppelgangers.  
  
Silently the prince hoped Kuwabara had the since to watch out for himself, after all he had given the boy sufficient warning. Of course this was Kuwabara.  
  
"Koemna?" Came Kurama, placid voice, followed by the outright roar of Yusuke's voice. Koenma covered his ear, his face scrunched as a distemperate look crossed his face.  
  
"Alright Yusuke, you don't have to bite my head off." barked the toddler prince. Suddenly the magnitude, of the problem at hand, showed fresh in the prince's mind again. The timber in Koenma's voice took a serious tone, "I'm not certain how it happened." Koenma looked squarely in Yusuke's eyes. "But I think something must have gotten lose when the gem broke."  
  
"I wasn't my fault." Said Yusuke feeling as if Koenma's intrusive stare was meet to accuse him of something. Of course Yusuke knew he did have a smidgen of culpability when it can came to the gem. The memory of the rock slide, which would've been avoided had he not been so impatient, still flashed in the boys mind.  
  
Koenma shook his head opting for a moment of selective hearing instead of trying to pacify Yusuke. He had to admit, even if he was an illusion, the quiet understanding Yusuke was much more pleasant. Koenma sighed inwardly.  
  
"I think your doubles may have kidnapped Kuwabara." Stated Koenma.  
  
"What would they want with Kuwabara?"  
  
" Would, you stop. Kuwabara missing is but a small reason for my concern. I call you here because… This might sound strange, but there appears to be strange occurrences, disbursements of energy showing up. Everywhere. But, here's what it really boils down to. Well… I'll let you see for yourself." Koenma motioned to the window on the far wall his office.  
  
"Yeah, that is weird. Since when've you had a window in here?" Inquired Yusuke. Koenma rolled his eyes.  
  
"For your information, Yusuke. That windows always been there. It's just never open." Stated the Prince. "But that's really not the point. Look out side." Koenma said his voice now sounding urgent again.  
  
Beyond the bright violet curtains and opened Venetian blinds was what appeared to be a ghost image of the spirit world palace. A ghost image, because of the fact the building was hazy and transparent. Strangely enough the lower level of the building was solid.  
  
At first the spirit detectives didn't understand what they'd seen. But, as realizations an ecliptic gasp was shared by the boys.  
  
"What the hell? Is that a second… How the hells that possible!?!" Exclaimed Yusuke turning away form the window toward Koenma, he pointed out the window as he did so.  
  
"Explain?" Said Kurama with slight concern, and shock. Koenma merely shook his head unable to give any response.  
  
"I think it may have… No I'm certain that had something to do with the Vanetta Stone."  
  
"Apparently that gem had a lot more power than any of us were willing to give it credit for." Said Kurama his voice almost grim.  
  
"But. What the hell kind of sense does that make!?!" Exclaimed Yusuke. Though all three of the boys seemed quite surprised, Kurama and Hiei didn't follow Yusuke's example, and start freaking out as well. Hiei was wearing a look of indifference, though there was a hint of concern hidden in the fire demon's ruby eyes.  
  
"We got caught in the blast damn it, and we're okay." Said Yusuke pointed to himself  
  
"Are you certain detective?" Said Hiei his voice quietly floating into Yusuke's ear. Hiei was referring to the AWOL Kuwabara. Yusuke either didn't understand Hiei in his vagueness, or else he wasn't listing. Either way the boy didn't service his companion with any type of response.  
  
"Think Yusuke did anything strange occur with people close to you?" Inquired Kurama, who was afflicted with a realization of his own. Yusuke let his mind drifted off toward memoirist of the other night. He'd come in late and his mother had expressed her concern. Not to mention the fact that since then she'd pretty much turned into Martha Stewart. Yusuke twitched from his own epiphany.  
  
"You mean that wasn't…" Stated Yusuke looking as if he'd suddenly become sick to his stomach. "I just thought she was really, really, really-"  
  
Yusuke continued to repeat the world really a few more times before finalizing his statement.  
  
"I thought she just got really wasted." Kurama surmised the boy was referring to his mother. Hiei, well, he more than likely didn't care. Terrible as the thought that somehow the doppelgangers had reached their families, it did explain why Shiori had so suddenly taken up smoking, thought Kurama. His hands were balled into tight apprehensive fist, as the thought all the same  
  
"I'm not really certain the types of consequences that all this will have but…" Koenma shook his head. "I don't think it's good." Said the prince.  
  
"Just because of that stupid rock?" Yusuke said despondently. "What if… What if we find the rock and find some way to put it back together do you think maybe we could stop this. Before the world's overrun…" Yusuke stated the boy.  
  
"I don't know." Said Koenma sharply, once again looking at Yusuke, his eye completely humorless. "Considering that something like this has never happened before," the toddler shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. But I suppose, it's worth a shot."  
  
"Yes, now all we'll have to do is find the gem." Stated Kurama, his eyes showed just how hopeless he thought, the circumstances, and benighted the optimism in his voice.  
  
"Anything would be better than waiting till we're overrun." Stated Hiei tartly. The boys, as was usual took their leave from Koenma things seemed quite bleak.  
  
_**Elsewhere**_

"Something strange is defiantly going on. I don't want to believe it's doppelgangers. But…" Said Yusuke solemnly looking, at Hiei and Kurama. "There really doesn't seem to be any other explanation."  
  
"Then there was…" Hiei quietly referred to the sight of the second spirit world palace materializing. "Damn it, why does all the weird stuff happen to us?"  
  
"And, Stretch is still missing." Said Kurama referring to Kuwabara (A/N. No matter how I try, it just seems weird to have him like that.  
  
"It's probably best that he is." Said Yusuke quietly as he looked pensively up toward the sky.  
  
"Huh?" Kurama looked toward Yusuke inquisitively. "What do you mean Urameshi?" (A/N. Still seems wrong.)  
  
"Think Kurama." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah but try not to hurt yourself." Jested Hiei, with a big smile.  
  
"Oh shut up." Said Kurama before he let himself mill over Kuwabara's recent behavior in his mind. "Yeah, ya know what his was acting kinda weird. He was loud and really stupid." Said Kurama.  
  
"That's funny." Said Hiei trying to hold back a laugh. "Cause the way I saw it he was acting just like you." Stated Hiei then he guffawed.  
  
Kurama balled his hands into fists and stared angrily at Hiei. Suddenly a cord struck in his head, and he turned toward Yusuke, realization evident in his eyes. "Wait Urameshi, are you saying…" Yusuke gave a solemn nod. "Oh." Said Kurama his continence changing dramatically. For a moment he seemed heartbroken, then he quickly perked up. "Now Stretch, won't be a creep. That's good new." Kurama chirped happily a huge grin drifted across his face.  
  
Yusuke and Hiei certainly shouldn't have been surprised by Kurama's reaction. Yet somehow they were still quite unprepared, especially when the red head started to dance about in euphoria.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who: (coming down the stairs) Okay I did it. She's gone. (Large smile)  
  
Kurama: Did you have any trouble? Are you sure she's gone, Who?  
  
Who: (devious grin) Positive, Smart Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Smart Kurama?  
  
Who: Um…uh… yeah I'm just gonna call you that so that you two don't get mixed up  
  
Kurama: (raised eyebrow) Alright.


	9. Chapter 9

Who: (Smiling absently at "smart" Kurama)

Cp Kurama: Do ya think she sick or something?

Cp Hiei: How the hell should I know? We did just meet her.

Cp Kurama: I thought you were the other one.

Cp Hiei: Well I'm not.

Hiei: Baka

Cp Yusuke: Who, are you alright?

Who: (Dreamy sigh) Uh Huh. Who: Okay so what do I do now.

Kurama: Typically you'd introduce the chapter.

Who: Good Idea smart Kurama. Um you (points to Yusuke) Do what you do.

Yusuke: (Raised eyebrow) Okay. Yeah she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (gives Who a strange look)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N Getting this showboat on the roll quickly Thankies for the support readers hmm this story isn't as long as it looks in my notebook. Oh well onward.)

"Sure is a pretty gem, ain' it Fastus?" Said Dory looking at the pieces of the gem in Fastus' pudgy hand.

"It was prettier when it was whole." Grumbled the surly little demon. "How could they be so careless. I just hope that it can still fetch a good price."

"Well, it's still awf'ly shiny. An' if ya can sell it. Then I can get m' san'wich." Dory smiled widely. "It's gonna be 'uge and tasty." Dory's eyes sparkled and he licked his lips happily.

"You're a nitwit Dory." Fastus mumbled. Dory gave a small pout and looked at the stone in his friend's hand.

"Well I still think it'll get me that san'wich so when we gonna sell the jewel Fastus?" Dory inquired excitedly now a large smile dawning his face.

"Tommorow."

"Tammarah? Buh, that's awf'ly far away. An' I'm still 'ungry. An' I don' wan worms today."  
"I Said…"

"Tammarah!"

Fastus looked around after the loud, yet strangely familiar voice. "Who said that?" Inquired Fastus quietly.

"Ya ain' got'a shout Fastus." Stated Dory sounding hurt as a pouting look crossed his face. " I 'eard ya the first time." Dory continued to pout as Fastus rolled his eyes. "Well ya 'urt me feelin's."

"Dory that wasn't me." Stated Fastus sounding slightly perturbed as he batted at Dory's side.

"Then 'ho was it. 'Ey" Inquired Dory in a snappish manor. Dory folded his arms over his chest, and continued to pout.

"I don't know. But it wasn't me." Growled the pudgy Dory. Another voice echoed in Fastus' ear, and he looked about again. "Listen." Stated the now anxious Fastus, as he quickly dropped to the ground, looking a bit like a fiddler crab. "Get down Dory. I think it's them." Said Fastus looking up at Dory from the ground. His voice was quite fretful. Dory however, was too busy being angry with Fastus to actually listen.

"Wha ya ain' gon apologize ta me?" Dory asked angrily.

"Get down before they see us ya nitwit!" Exclaimed Fastus he quickly sprang up and jumped onto Dory's back. The two demons plunged to the ground, and tumbled through a patch of bushes.

"What was that fa…" Fastus covered Dory's mouth with his pudgy hand, then looked forward warily." Two familiar figures were walking past. One was short and rather pudgy. The other was tall and lanky.

"I'm telling' ya Fastus. I 'eard voices." Dory said pushing through a bush and looked about warily.

"I didn't hear anything." Stated the pouty looking Fastus. "Except you yelling at me."

"Stop bein' such a numbskull. Somebo'y's 'ere."

"Do you think it's them?" Inquired Fastus forgetting that he was still angry with Dory. (A/N. In case you hadn't noticed these are the counterparts)

Dory looked through the bushes. " 'Ow weird." Dory quickly turned to Fastus. "Fastus that's us." Dory Stated with surprise.

Since _escaping _from the _evil_ doppelgangers Kuwabara had been searching for the Vanetta stone, figuring that his friends sols would be trapped within it. So far the boy's search had been pretty much fruitless. Even though he searched hard, and tirelessly. Kuwabara still ended up empty handed. Now the carrot top was frustrated enough to start pulling his hair out. The boy grumbled something about Yusuke's brilliant ability to loss things, although he did use terminology that was a bit more colorful.

Kuwabara found himself looking up at the rock face that stood like a monolith in front of him. The boy scratched his head as he looked up. With a sigh the carrot top lowered his head. "Aw man this is gonna hurt." Mumbled the boy going off to find a way up the rock face. Several minuets and a numerous amount of expletives later Kuwabara had made it down the rock face. The hard way!

Kuwabara grumbled yet another expletive and pawed around on the ground near where he'd impacted with the ground. Still Kuwabara found nothing. The boy swore then stumbled to his feet, right in front of him was standing what appeared to be himself.

For a moment time stood still as the two Kuwabara's stood eyeing one another. Kuwabara tiled his head to the side and looked quizzically at his counterpart. Kuwabara's double did the same. Kuwabara allowed his face to scrunched up in a scrutinizing manner, as did his counterpart.

The two Kuwabara's then took a step toward one another. Each one continued to look the other over, mirroring the others movements. When Kuwabara cupped his chin in his hand, and looked at his counterpart from the top of his head to the bottom of his shoes. So did his counterpart. When Kuwabara turned his back toward his counterpart and then quickly whirled around his counterpart did too.

"Hm." Stated Kuwabara scratching his head. Kuwabara's counterpart folded his arms over his chest, and looked at his other self. Well at least Kuwabara now realized that he was not looking at a mirror image of himself.

Kuwbara looked toward the creature that took his form. _So come to finish off the job. _Kuwabara thought looking at himself. Obviously his own double was coming to take over his life. Maybe finding the gem would set things right. Of course first there was the matter of getting rid of his doppelganger.

"Alright you evil doppelgangers. I Kazuma Kuwabara will destroy you and make sure that you never hurt another person again!" Kuwabara exclaimed bravely. With a flourish of his hand Kuwabara was holding out his spirit sword. Kuwabara's counterpart looked at Kuwabara with a bit of amusement then he brandished his own spirit sword.

Kuwabara's features hardened and he raced forward his spirit sword raised high above his head, as his hands clutched it sternly. His battle cry reverberated into the air as he charged forward. Kuwabara was ready to slash down, as soon as he reached his counterpart.

"You're going down." retorted Kuwabara when his weapon clashed with that of his counterpart.

The double blocked Kuwabara's attack with his own spirit sword. "You're optimistic." Said Kuwabara's double as he held off Kuwabara's attack. "For a pathetic copy." Then stated the carrot top as he pushed Kuwabara back. Kuwabara was pushed back a pace, and he stumbled back a little. But, didn't lose his footing.

"What!" Said Kuwabara as he looked, for all intense and purposes himself. The carrot top looked at the faux Kuwabara. Kuwabara once again raised his spirit sword. "I'm not the copy, you are. And, like I said before. I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, will stop you before you can cause anyone else harm. No doppelgangers gonna take my place."

Kuwabara's counterpart looked toward what he believed to be the counterfeit. And, this counterfeit reminded him of someone. A certain irritating red head. No doubt his double was preparing to try and take over his life, much like the doubles that took over the lives of his friends. The counterpart looked at Kuwabara with a daring look on his face.

Kuwabara being as brash as he was, took the challenge with bravado. Of course before Kuwabara could really make a move other then raise his weapon. Kuwabara's gut was pounded by a fist. The carrot top hunched over in pain and his jaw made the acquaintance of his double's left fist, and then his right. The double finished up with an uppercut that sent Kuwabara's body flying backward. A complacent look crossed the doubles face.

Sitting up the carrot top rubbed his injured jaw, and looked at himself. "Okay" Kuwabara grumbled to himself realizing that things would be a bit more complicated than he'd thought.

"Get up you weak fool." Said the double glaring at Kuwabara. "I don't know who you are or what you've done with the others, but I will destroy you."

Kuwabara wasn't sure who this doppelgangers was talking about. Then the boy realized that he was talking about the other doppelgangers. Kuwabara rose to his feet, pointing his spirit sword at the double. "I know that you're here to try and take over the world with your evil doppelganger powers. But, even thought you got Urameshi, the shrimp, and Kurama you won't get me. And, as long as I'm standing I won't fail in my mission to destroy you, and save my friends."

Kuwabara fought a sniffle, _if there's some way I can help you guys and get your souls back…_ Kuwabara thought to himself. With a renewed sense of duty Kuwabara started swinging his fists about as he tends to do. But as his double was a bit more patient and calculating he was able to dodge. Kuwabara stumbled forward and then felt an elbow hit the back of his head. Kuwabara hit the ground again, face first.

"This is pathetic." Grumbled the double turning away from Kuwabara. Just as the carrot top turned his back Kuwabara knocked his double over. The double rolled forward and toppled into the ground.

"Oh yeah." Said Kuwabara he flexed happily. "Who's the real Kuwabara?"

However, Kuwabara's celebrating was short lived after his double got to his feet. The two Kuwabara's were once again engaged in battle. Each one fighting to free his companions from his double's evil clutches.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who: (to herself) I could live like this (looks at her surroundings… TWO KURAMAS!!!

Everyone: (Looks at Who)

Who: (Nervously) I was talking about traveling.

Kuwabara: Why'd you say two Kuramas?

Who: (laughs) I didn't say to Kuramas. I said To the Bahamas. Bahaaaaamas. Not Kuraaaaaamas, Bahamas. (giggles nervously.) Is it hot in here?

Cp Hiei: Not really.

Who: (glares at Cp Hiei) Well I'm hot I'm gonna go see if I can make it cooler. (walks off)

Cp Kuwabara: Baka onna


	10. Chapter 10

Who: (In fluffy blue bathrobe) Well I feel better much cooler.

Cp Hiei: (To Yusuke) She took a cold shower you know what that means.

Yusuke: (Snicker) Kurama I think Who's got a crush on one of you.

Kurama: (Blush) I think Who might just be ill.

Cp Yusuke: Or she isn't feeling herself.

Who: (Nervous laugh) Don't be silly I'm fine. Doing what I always do no need to worry about me (laughs again)

Cp Kuwabara: (Scoffs) right

Who: But (smiles overly innocently) Um… anyways smart Kurama, can I talk to you. (looks at the others) privately. It's very important and I been wanting to tell you this for a long time. (Gives a very convincing look)

Kurama: (hesitantly) I suppose.

Yusuke and Cp Hiei: (chuckle)

Yusuke: (High-pitched voice) Oh Kurama can we talk in private.

Cp Hiei: (bats eyes, speaks with high-pitched voce as well.) I want to profess my love.

Who: (Glares daggers at the two stifling their laughter. Then she looks at Kuwabara) Introduce the chapter. NOW! (drags Kurama off.)

Kuwabara: (shakily) Uh… she don't own any of us. (swallows hard) She's scary when she's mad.

Yusuke and Cp Hiei: (Nod)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N. I'm sorry I'm confusing everyone. I'll work on that the best way that I can. But the whole deal with doubles is well… confusion. Well, I see what I can do, sorry for unintentional out of characterness and all okay.)

The sounds of a nearby scuffle drew the attention of the three spirit detectives, as they searched for the Vanetta Stone, and their lost companion, or at least his rogue counterpart.

"Do you hear that?" Inquired Kurama his head snapped sharply toward the faint sound of fighting.

"No, not really but if you can, then lead the way, Fox-boy." Said Yusuke his voice barely above a whisper, though quite audible in Kurama's ears.

"This way." Stated Kurama bringing the attention of Hiei and Yusuke with him.

Once again, Kuwabara, the original; had crossed swords with his counterpart. Kuwabara pushed his counterpart back then attempted to send a swift kick into, his midsection, but to no avail. It seemed that his counterpart was ready for Kuwabara to make that move, and he could have severed Kuwabara's leg from his body, had Kuwabara not been able to give his counterpart a painful jab to his jaw before he brought down his sword.

The two Kuwabaras were far too engrossed in their fight to notice that they were being watched.

"I don't believe it." Said Yusuke, his voice filled with awe.

"Oh great, two bakas." Said Hiei as if already seeing the problems in this new predicament. "If the baka wins, were stuck with him. If the other wins, then they'll be an evil counterpart to contend with, and, either way will bring displeasing results."

Kurama shook his head, a faint smiled curled his lips, he believed that despite what he said, Hiei was happy to see Kuwabara was alright, at least for the moment.

The counterparts of Yusuke and the others found that they weren't far from the sounds of fighting, as they too searched for the gem and their lost companion or his counterpart.

"Not only do we have to find that stupid rock. Which nearly killed us!" Said an indignant Hiei. "But we gotta find Kuwabara, or his counterpart. This is so stupid!"

"I say were better off without him anyway." Said Kurama he said in an almost pouting tone. "I mean it's not like we can't make it without him."

"This isn't all about finding Kuwabara." Said Yusuke. "It's his counterpart, that we really have to worry about right now."

"This is like one of those stupid evil twin episodes in a bad cartoon. So lame." Said Hiei, in his still annoyed tone. "So Yusuke we any closer to that cliff we fell off of anyway?"

"Just just a bit farther. This way." Yusuke said as he lead the group down the familiar path. Which the other spirit detectives had already taken.

At the moment Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama, the original detectives watched the two Kuwabaras fighting, with bated breath. One of the Kuwabaras fell to the ground, much to the horror of a rather anxious Yusuke.

"He's losing." Said Yusuke looking a little jumpy as he watched the Kuwabaras duel. "Damnit, which Kuwabara is the real one. I can't tell them apart." Yusuke looked toward his companions to see if either of them could find the phony. Unfortunately neither Kurama nor Hiei could shed any light on the situation.

"We gotta try and help."

"It's too risky Yusuke. We may inadvertently end up giving aid to the wrong Kuwabara. We'll just have to hope that," Kurama looked at the fighting Kuwabaras. The one that had fallen was now on his feet, and was trying to push back the other, as their swords were once again locked. "Kuwabara can endure this threat himself."

There was silence for a moment as the detectives watched the Kuwabaras continu to fight"Kurama?" Yusuke's voice drifted into the red head's ears again, breaking the silence. "If everyone else we know has got a counterpart now, do you think ours might be out there too?"

"Well assuming the gem made copies of all of us. Yes." Kurama gave a slight nod as he spoke, then turned a quizzical eye on Yusuke. "Why do you ask?" Inquired the red head. Kurama could see that Yusuke's eyes were focused on a point behind himself. The answer was pretty obvious at that instant. Kurama turned around fully to look at the three figures that stood behind him.

There they were, three exact duplicates, of the three detectives, each one looked as perplexed as his counterpart.

The counterpart Yusuke gave a slight nod, as if giving a signal to his companions. To his right the counterpart Hiei took a fighting stance, a rather pleased yet cocky smile drifted across his face. The counterpart Kurama, to the left and slightly behind the counterpart Yusuke, seemed anxious and uncertain of what to do with his own hands. While the counterpart Yusuke looked dead at his counterpart, which was Yusuke, his brown eyes seemed familiar, wise, and calculating; as if he knew just how he was going to take care of Yusuke without even raising his hand.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei each exchanged looks of their own then turned hardened faces toward their counterparts.

The six detectives seemed all too ready to began a battle of their own when an anguished cry of one of the Kuwabaras sent a rush of faces in the direction of the two fighters. The six spirit detectives saw one of the Kuwabaras flying backward his body being ripped at by the others shrapnel sword attack, while the other seemed to be looking quite triumphant at the moment.

The sound of the voices of two worried Yusukes filled the air. This grabbed the attention of the upright Kuwabara who saw the two Yusukes standing off just in front of a small group of trees. Needless to say the Kuwabara looked a little confused, but not too confused to not notice his counterpart had risen and was trying to catch him off guard. The Kuwabara rather easily sidestepped the others attack and tripped to boy on top of it.

The falling Kuwabara noticed his companion and the double just before he hit the ground. "Urameshi?" Said the boy just before he hit the ground. As quickly as he hit the ground Kuwabara, the real Kuwabara, sprung to his feet; tears were flooding out of the boy's eyes, and he was fanning his tongue feverously.

Kuwabara gave yelps of pain, as he moved about hopping from one foot to the other; his mind focused on his ailment.

"Oo, Oo ow. Time out. Time out." Kuwabara's counterpart looked at the boy quizzically. "I bit my tongue." Kuwabara fanned at his tongue again.

That statement was enough to send everyone around crashing to the ground, from shock and just a little bit of embarrassment.

"You truly are a worthless counterpart." Said the counterpart Kuwabara, once he had recovered from his shock.

At the moment it now seemed that each spirit detective now stood in front of the rock face, where they experienced had the rock slide. Each one looked toward his own counterpart. Each Kuwabara had taken his place beside his respective team members.

"Is that really you stretch?" Inquired Hiei, well the counterpart, as he looked at the Kuwabara that stood next to him. The Kuwabara did not say anything just shot a cold look toward Hiei, the counterpart that is. "Oh yeah…" Grumbled the counterpart Hiei to himself. "that's Kuwabara bad attitude, and all." (A/N. If you caught that, I'm sorry. I was weak, I just had to do it.)

"Urameshi, you're you right?" Inquired Kuwabara to his companion.

"I don't remember being anyone else." Stated the boy.

"It was so weird you guys." Stated Kuwabara his voice was rushed from excitement. "They really think they're real, and Urameshi, you were acting like Kurama. Hiei was acting like you Urameshi." Kuwabara pointed at Yusuke. Hiei was a little curious hearing the sound of his own name but feigned disinterest as Kuwabara spoke. "And Kurama was acting like… some kind of a buffoon."

"In short, he acted like you." Said Hiei drawing Kuwabara's attention.

"Hey, take that back." Said Kuwabara he grabbed Hiei by the skiff of his shirt and glared imposingly at the boy.

"You guys." Came Yusuke's voice interrupting Kuwabara's thoughts. "We have more important things to do. Or did you forget that there were doubles that are trying to take over the world!"

"I'll deal with you later shrimp." Said Kuwabara. Hiei merely scoffed at the carrot tops statement.

When the spirit detectives turned back toward their doubles they were very surprised to see that the group of counterparts seemed preoccupied. It looked like the counterpart Kuwabara and Kurama were at each others throats. Yusuke and the others, and also the counterpart Yusuke looked at the scene, and seemed embarrassed to be in that particular spot at the moment.

Kuwabara was the one to break the silence, as the other spirit detectives just looked aghast. The carrot top cleared his throat, loudly attracting all attention in his direction.

"Alright, doppelgangers prepare to lose, as I Kazuma Kuwabara, with a little help from my friends, defeat you.

Kuwabara's counterpart scoffed at Kuwabara's comment. "I think you should be the one, that should be prepared to lose. Baka." Stated the counterpart.

"It's true in his manner he does resemble you slightly, Hiei." Came Kurama, sounding rather lighthearted, despite the situation.

"Hn." Was all that Hiei said, unable to offer any words of denial.

"Alright." Said Yusuke as if just realizing the situation he and his friends were in. "We get to fight ourselves. This should be interesting."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Trapped in her evil closet)

Who: (Singing and letting her head sway from side to side.) Forty-Three bottles of non alcoholic carbonated fruit flavored beverage on the wall… Forty-Three bottles of non alcoholic carbonated fruit flavored beverage... Take on down, pass it around. Forty-Two bottles of non alcoholic carbonated fruit flavored beverage on the wall. Forty-Two, screw it! (Bangs on wall) Somebody get me out of here! I'm bored beyond all comprehension! Plus my other self is running amuck. But mainly!… I have to pee!!


	11. Chapter 11

(In Who's evil bedroom/It's just a bedroom but she locked the door from the inside.)

Kurama: (Absentmindedly sitting down next to Who on her bed.) Who what did you want the talk about?

Who: Oh…um…uh…penguins.

Kurama: (raise brow) Penguins?

Who: Yeah I find them romantic.

Kurama: Penguins?

Who: Yeah, they mate for life, that's romantic. And a penguin can look out on a beach of a bunch of other penguins that look exactly the same, and they know where their mate is. (starry-eyed) And if their mate dies they can't live without them. Isn't that just romantic?

Kurama: (hesitantly) I suppose. Was that what you wanted to tell me?

Who: Oh Kurama…I want you to be my penguin! (sweetly) Love Cup.

Kurama: (confused) Love Cup? (gasp)… You're Who's counterpart.

Cp Who: (Smiles) You're so smart gosh that's sexy (puts arm around Kurama, and pins him on the bed.) Shall we consummate our love now? I want you to have my baby.

Kurama: (Very confused) What?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_(A/N. To those of you anticipating an update for the past, how many months? Well sorry about that but I'm updating now as the writer's block has dispelled, and I found my old notebook, which ALL my old stories are written in. There's even work for another… Better not say can't post it here anyway. Well sorry for out of characterness and boringness and whatever else I should apologize for like bad grammar, and typos.)_

The sounds of the clashing detectives filled the air. Each fought their counterparts with all the physical strength that they could manage as they were not certain of the consequences if one of the counterparts were to die. However, the fights seemed far too evenly matched. Although, every now and again the one of the detectives, counterparts included, would seem to gain the upper hand only to loss it.

Yusuke went to punch his counterpart in the face, but his calm and calculating counterpart merely moved his head to the side, causing Yusuke to miss completely. While Yusuke slightly stumbled forward his counterpart lodged his fist deep into the boy's gut. Yusuke took his counterpart's assault in stride taking hold of his counterpart's arm while his counterpart's knuckles still dug deep into his gut.

Yusuke's counterpart was quite surprised by Yusuke's action (A/N. yikes confusion). Especially when the boy yanked him forward and delivered a rough blow to the counterpart Yusuke's jaw. Yusuke's counterpart stumbled a bit, and rubbed his jaw. He hadn't excepted a copy to be so powerful. Then again the folly was his own for thinking that Yusuke was inferior just because he was a copy.

"You're good." Said the counterpart Yusuke lowering his hand from his face. "I hadn't expected that."

Yusuke smiled, "If you're trying to get me to it easy on ya. You might as well give up. Cause I'm not gonna" the boy stated in a smug manner as he swung a punch that his counterpart was able to block.

"Nor do I expect you to" said Yusuke's counterpart after having backed out of the range of one of Yusuke's kicks. "As I said you're good." Yusuke's counterpart caught Yusuke's fist in his hand, as Yusuke tried to hit him in the face once again. "But you seem to rely on instinct and luck to win your battles. And while that may work some of time." Yusuke's counterpart was able to capture Yusuke's other fist in his free hand, the counterpart detective seemed most pleased.

Yusuke already angry about being lectured was not surprised to find that his counterpart now held his fists. "It's not the most sensible way to go into any battle." Yusuke's counterpart stated in his still clam, yet almost mocking manner. Though, perhaps that was just Yusuke's anger getting the better of him. The boy snarled as he practically tossed his head forward. Yusuke's head smashed into that of his counterparts, with quite a bit of force. His counterpart, who perhaps did not have a skull as thick as that of Yusuke, released Yusuke's fists and stumbled backward. The counterpart gave a slight groan and his hands instinctively went to his forehead.

"I don't need advice from you on how you think I should fight" Yusuke stated in a harsh tone to his counterpart, who was still slightly hunched over holding his forehead. Yusuke gave a lighthearted smile; as if levity was apropos for the moment, "besides so far everything's always worked out so why should I worry."

Standing up straight, though still feeling a twinge of pain in his head, Yusuke's counterpart gave something of a laugh. "I suppose if that's the method that works for you." Yusuke's counterpart gave his forehead another quick rub before getting into a fighting stance.

The figure of a blue-haired girl perched on an oar broke from a thick white cloud, the girl flew through the cotton-like cloud with ease. Her red (A/N and I do mean red) kimono rippled all about her, as she blazed through the sky. Once she was through the cloud and a sufficient distance away from it the girl stopped and looked behind her, as if waiting for something. Her pink eye were fixed on the cloud that she'd just blown through. Not more than a few seconds later another blue-haired girl flew through the cloud. She looked exactly like the other woman, except she was dressed in pink.

"They're just below us" said the blue-haired girl in pink, she pointed downward. The other blue-haired girl nodded then flew in the direction indicated by the other. The blue-haired girl dressed in pink followed quickly after.

Botan's counterpart who as it was already stated was dressed in red swiftly stopped and looked downward at the ground, her counterpart stopped abruptly and looked at her quizzically.

"What is it?" Botan inquired to her counterpart dressed in red. Botan's counterpart pointed to the spot below them. "Oh I see they've found each other already."

"Yes" Said the Botan in red, "and they're fighting with one another."

"Oh dear" said Botan sounding more disappointed than troubled. The girl shook her head as she spoke. "Well we better go down there and break this little misguided battle up."

"Yes. And quickly before they end up killing each other." The Botan in red stated.

Down below the spirit detectives continued to fight with one another. The two Hieis seemed to vanish clash swords and then vanish again as they continued their fight, each not ever gaining enough of an upper hand to do any more than a little damage to the other. Not much farther from the point where the dueling Hieis materialized were the two Kuramas, and they were each fighting with vines that wrapped about their arms, that seemed to accomplish the job of swords.

While Kurama's counterpart's fighting style was not exactly- proficient the counterpart's tenacity made up for that fault. Kurama's counterpart had been down quite a bit and would be taking home a few battle scares, yet he still continued to fight aggressively. Which was fine as Kurama was far from ready to give up, himself.

As it was the two Kuwabaras who had been fighting for the longest were running short on energy, but Kuwabara, being as persistent as he is would not quit, and his counterpart would not give up until he had had beaten the "annoying copy." Yusuke's counterpart had once again momentarily gotten the upper-hand on the spirit detective, by basically knocking Yusuke to the ground. Yusuke looked up into at his counterpart in a smug manner that had his counterpart rising his brow.

"Spirit gun!" exclaimed the boy in a voice that was almost inaudible. The blast from Yusuke's spirit gun zoomed straight toward his counterpart's head. Yusuke grinned widely, while his counterparts eyes just went wide. The blast surprisingly, at least to Yusuke just barely missed his counterpart. His counterpart turned to look at the blast that came oh so close to taking off his head. Had it not been for the fact that Yusuke's counterpart was so perceptive, the boy would have been sporting the headless look.

The other spirit detectives looked toward the Yusukes each one curious about the result of the blast. "Damn" said Yusuke slowly getting to his feet, "how could I miss?" Yusuke's counterpart could not help but feel relived as he gave another quick look toward the sky only to see the body of a blue-haired girl falling down from the sky.

"Botan!" came the collective surprised voices of the spirit detectives as counterpart Yusuke caught the girl.

"Botan. Botan." Said Yusuke's worried counterpart as he held the girl. The counterpart did not even seem to realize that the girl was dressed in pink, not the red he was so used to seeing her wear. The fight having ended the spirit detectives just stood around looking dumbfounded at Yusuke's counterpart, who held a seemingly unconscious Botan. Premise

In a most unexpected manner another Botan swooped from the sky. Her face was a mask of concern, and slight anger. The counterpart spirit detectives were quite surprised to see that this Botan was dressed in red.

"Alright which one of you dimwits almost killed us?" inquired the ticked Botan her eyes shot between the two Yusukes. This quickly captured the attention of Yusuke's counterpart who now realized that he was holding a, at least his eyes, counterfeit Botan. The to Yusukes could really do nothing but look at the Botan in red with slight surprise. She seemed so furious, the only response that either of the two Yusukes could utter was a rather bemused "uh."

"Hold on so now there's two Botans" said Kuwabara looking confused and exhausted, as he looked from Botan to Botan "how many evil doubles are there running?"

"You're the evil doubles" stated the counterpart Kurama pointing and accusing finger to the others.

"Nobody here is evil" stated the still ticked Botan in red.

"Uh my head, just what the hell is going on here?" The frustrated counterpart Hiei groaned rubbing his head.

"Weird" stated Yusuke. "I was about to do that."

Botan began to stir in the counterpart Yusuke's arms. The boy had practically forgotten that he was holding the blue-haired ferry girl when the second Botan had dropped from the sky. Yusuke's counterpart gently set Botan down on her feet and made certain she could stand on her own; she may have been a counterpart, but if she was anything at all like the Botan he knew even though she had some really good moves, she would still be a non-fighter. Besides, none of the counterparts were evil, supposedly.

"Are you alright?" Yusuke's counterpart inquired to Botan.

"Yeah I think so, but I was hoping to make a more graceful entrance."

"Okay so what the hell gives what's going on?" Yusuke inquired waiting for someone to say something that would answer the questions spinning around in his head. "First we have to stop our double's because they're evil. Now they're not."

"Actually we were only here to find the stone, we jumped to the conclusion they were evil all our own" stated Kurama, which caused Yusuke's head to droop.

"And we allowed ourselves to jump to conclusions as well, I suppose we should start over, best we not begin our relationship on a bad note."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(In who's evil kitchen/Who's gonna have a lot to clean, won't she that sucks for her.)

Torrin: Alright Virgin, I'm done. I fixed the machine it should be in working order. So how about a reward.

Cp Yusuke: (looks surprised when he hears Torrin) What? We were informed that the machine was already repaired, and Who sent her counterpart away already.

Torrin: That's quite impossible. I just fix the machine for her.

Cp Kurama: Then that means.

Torrin: Hello Princess (wink) care to reward me for a job well done.

Cp Kurama: I'm not a girl!

Cp Yusuke: I don't think there is time for this Who and the other Kurama may be in trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

(Cp Kuwabara and Yusuke hear Who's pleas and set her free)

Cp Kuwabara: What are you doing here onna?

Who: Freedom! Bathroom! (races off)

Yusuke: Okay that was weird.

Who: (leaving the restroom) Much, much better.

Cp Hiei: Hey did you finish talking to "Smart" Kurama?

Who: I never went to talk with (raise eyebrow)… Smart Kurama? I'll ask later.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You look just like Urameshi, but you act like Kurama" stated Kuwabara still trying to get us to the turn of events, like everyone else. "So how come your wearing a green uniform huh? I mean shouldn't you be wearing blue?" Kuwabara inquired scratching his head. Yusuke's counterpart look toward the raven haired boy that shared his features. "Or is there something weird with the colors like green is blue, and blue is black or something like that.

Yusuke's counterpart smiled lightheartedly. "I assure you Kuwabara it's nothing that complicated. I guess you could simply say that unlike at your school we are required to wear green. That's all."

"Okay well…"Yusuke stated putting his two cents into the conversation, " that explains you, but what about Kuwa-Hiei over there?" Yusuke mentioned to Kuwabara's counterpart, pointing at the boy with his thumb. Both Hiei and the counterpart Kuwabara sent rather vicious looks toward Yusuke who had just insulted them so casually.

"Yeah," Kuwabara added "he may act like a bad-ass but I bet he wouldn't break dress code." Hiei could not help but take a little offense to that statement after all, he did… begrudgingly, share his personality with the counterpart Kuwabara.

"If I'm not mistaken that was the only uniform that you could find that fit you, isn't that right?" Yusuke's counterpart inquired lightheartedly peering over his shoulder to look toward, Kuwabara's counterpart who had taken to wearing a permanent scowl.

"I wear what I please, why I wear it is nobodies business but my own."

"It's so weird to see Kuwabara acting that way" Botan absentmindedly whispered to her counterpart. Yet Botan did receive an affirmative response from her counterpart all the same. Of course both Botans were thinking of two totally different Kuwabara's.

"I just look damn good in black" stated Hiei's counterpart as he added to the conversation. The counterpart fire demon struck an interesting little pose as he responded to the inquiry. On hand was placed behind his head, while the other was on his curved hip. Hiei's counterpart look toward Hiei as if begging for agreement. Kuwabara could not help but break out in laughter.

"This is too…funny…" Kuwabara sputtered through bouts of laughter as he pointed. Even if it was a counterpart, seeing Hiei act like that was far too much for the carrot-top and he was rolling with laughter. " I wish I had a camera"

Hiei eyes twitched and for some reason he could not help but become a little angry with his counterpart. "Do me a favor and try not to a fool of yourself." The large grin that was on the counterpart Hiei's face faded as he looked at his counterpart. Hiei's counterpart gave a nod raising his hand he did the hand gesture for okay. "Sure thing." Hiei's counterpart said the smile returning to his face. "Hiei-bara."

Laughter was shared between Yusuke and Hiei's counter. Once again Hiei and Kuwabara had found themselves feeling angry and insulted. Glaring for miles it was easy to see that the two could tell this mission would be a great irritation up until it's close.

"Botan" Yusuke's counterpart took the initiative to end the goof off session which, though infinitely entertaining, was getting everyone nowhere. The two Botan's whirled around to look toward the group of spirit detective. Yusuke's counterpart was a little overwhelmed by that but that quickly passed. "How exactly did Koenma find out that our counterparts weren't evil."

"Well" Botan, the one dressed in pink, spoke up raising her finger as a reflective look crossed her large cherry eyes. "The two Koenma's went to confront one another. And…" The mental image of Koenma bravely walking out of the Spirit World palace in his teen form red cape flowing crossed Botan's mind, only to be replaced with the two Koenma _fighting_ one another. A less than distinguished match, with all the carnage of a dog fighting it's own reflection. Not to mention that the fighting style that the two Koenma's had taken up was the tactic of blindly swatting at his opponent with open palm while their heads were turned away to prevent any head trauma.

"And… uh," Botan seemed embarrassed just remembering that pathetic little display. When Koenma's display of valor had finally concluded, somehow he had given his counterpart a nosebleed, the battle was called off. The two spirit world princes were able to get a battle side dialogue going and eventually they realized that neither side was evil. "They talked the situation over." Botan concluded deciding it was easier not going into some details.

A surprising sight awaited the boys when that had arrived at spirit world the second palace had been completely form. It was solid from base to its peak.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"'Ere, the voices came from ov'r 'ere." Dory directed this pudgy companion toward a path of bush. "I know I 'eard voices."

"It's us Fastus" Dory stated sounding completely bedazzled as the two demons still hid from the counterparts in the bushes. Fastus rubbed head reverently as he tried to figure out what was happening. "How? That doesn't make sense" Fastus stated completely stunned by the appearance of his and Dory's counterpart. "Who… what are they?" Fastus quietly questioned still trying to rationalize things.

"It's us Fastus" Dory stated again as if it was all to obvious. Fastus shot a short-lived glare toward his lacking companion. "I know it's us…" Fastus stated through clenched teeth. "But, it can't be us… Because we're us. Get it?" Dory responded to Fastus's inquiry with a distant look that showed he had not quite grasped Fastus's meaning. "Nevermind" Fastus grumbled angrily.

"'Ey Fastus" Dory stated a little more enthusiastically and far louder than Fastus's liking. The two demon counterparts seemed to take note of Dory's voice forcing Fastus to stifle his companion's words by once again placing his pudgy hand over Dory's mouth. Fastus held his breath until the two demon counterparts went back to fruitlessly looking for the sounds that taunted them.

"Why do ya keep doin' tha' Fastus?" Dory inquired. "Don't be so loud you nitwit." Fastus discretly hit Dory on the crown of his head. Dory grabbed his head and began to pout as he looked at Fastus. "What th' 'eck wa tha' fo Fastus?"

"Because."

"B'cause?" Dory looked at Fastus displaying his dissatisfaction with his friends answer. "Is tha all ya got'a say?"

"Hush." Dory pouted again. "Oh I got it Fastus" Dory than stated this time not being as loud. "Long lost twin bro'her." Dory smiled widely. "I always wan'ed me a bro'her. I bet me mum 'll be su'prised. 'Ey? 'Ow come ya nev'e told me ya had a twin bro'her Fastus?"

"Cause I don't" Fastus stated in a low angry tone. "And neither do you, you nitwit."

"'Ow do ya know Fastus? I mean they was los' af'er all?" Fastus rubbed his head just to keep himself from hurting Dory. "I'm gon'a go say 'i," Dory concluded happily nearly ready to abscond from his hiding space among the bushes. Fastus forcefully halted Dory movement by latching onto the demon's arm pulling Dory down even before he could rise.

"Nitwit, we don't have twin brothers those guys are… are…" Somewhere between Fastus's dramatic pauses Dory had wrenched himself away from his short demon friend and out of the hiding space. Fastus watched fearfully as his friend went off to encounter what Fastus was about to call "Soul sucking monsters."

"Oh well." Fastus stated casually before he decided he would scuttle off into the trees while the monsters sucked out Dory's soul.

"Dory." Fastus's counterpart looked toward the demon that had just appeared from the bushes, then over his shoulder to his companion. "Hey Dory, how come you didn't tell me you had a twin brother?" the counterpart Fastus inquired drawing his companion's attention.

"Wha th 'eck ar ya sayin' Fas…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Who: (enters her kitchen) Wow… what the heck happened here.

Torrin: (Grabs Who) I've got you counterpart Virgin, unlike my Virgin I think you'd be more accommodating

Who: Counterpart? No it's really me Who.

Torrin: So you say. Now then, what was that you were saying about me handling you?

Who: Huh? (wide-eyed) No wait… I'm too young.


	13. Chapter 13

Who: My gracious it's been ages

Torrin: Indeed.

Who: I'm not certain if anyone will even read this now.

Torrin: Indeed.

Who: (Looks toward Torrin who seems to be peering out the window.) What are you looking at?

Torrin: (Smirks) I'm looking to see if the lovely red haired princess will be coming. It has simply been too long.

Who: (Shakes head.) What I am I going to do with you Ravencroth.

Torrin: I can think of a few things… like maybe changing that nickname of yours… Virgin.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_(A/N. Poor, poor neglected stories of mine. I'm going try and finish these stories off… for those that care and are reading. And why not work on this story, it may clear away my inability to write so um… gonna try. Let's see what happens.)_

Standing outside the doors of the twin spirit world palaces were the pair of Koenmas, neither had quite recovered from their pervious '_battle.'_ Koenma, as far as battle scars go. Koenma bore a busted lip, while his counterpart sported a rather red and swollen nose, covered conveniently by a large ice pack. Yusuke's first reaction was, of course, to breakdown in heavy laughter, the counterpart Hiei shared the spirit detective's sentiments to a T and laughed as heartily as the brown eyed teen who shared his personality. Each tried to be a little thoughtful at first. Their laughter nosily stifled, but one little snort and both erupted.

Yusuke's counterpart shook his head, inside he found himself wanting to laugh as well, if only from the reaction of his two companions but he remained cool. The only hint of humor that showed was a soft smile pasted on his lips, it was simply too hard to distinguish. The laughter was certainly enough to bring both Kuwabara, and the counterpart Kurama into an uproar, great guffaws erupting from their throats. Both boys clung to one anther for some degree of support as if the laughter that they shared in would bring them to their knees.

Koenma sucked his lower lip into his mouth out of agitation, even realizing how foolish he may have indeed looked. Quickly he ceased the action, however, when he was reacquainted with the pain that he had forgotten about, as well as the minor contusion that made its home upon that very spot on his face. Yusuke's counterpart parted his lips to speak; he had intended to ask what it was that was happening what were the developments that required the attentions of all the spirit detectives, counterparts included. For all the intentions that the teen had all that he heard was his voice comically raging, through still present laughter. "What the heck happened to the two of you get in a fight or something?" Yusuke had beaten his counterpart to the punch rudely making light of an issue both Koenmas would have rather ignored. He was no more sure than anyone how the two Koenmas had gotten hurt but a battle seemed furthest from what could have really happened. How surprised he would have been.

"Injured in the line of duty" Koenma offered dryly, more as a means to quell the laughter and regain some of his dignity. Instead, the four boys only laughed harder the chorus being lead by Yusuke.

"Right, what did you do trip over each other and fall down the stairs?" Yusuke asked, his brown eyes shifting between the two Koenmas. Yusuke's counterpart couldn't help but give a small laugh at Yusuke's wit since the words were spoken so unexpectedly it caught him slightly off guard, though Koenma was not amused. His counterpart had found a modicum of comedy in the statement, and would have joined in the amusement were it not for the fact that the slight chuckle he did give only made his sore nose all the more unhappy.

The laughter did eventually become silent, the mention of grave issues and a few harsh comments from a very lively counterpart ferry girl, not to mention a threat or two, brought attention back to the matter that they spirit detectives were assembled for in the first place. With minimal confusion, and a battel of rock-paper-scissors to see which palace they would congregate in, the counterparts won out, the eight spirit detectives, two spirit world princes, and two ferry girl reaper (twelve people in all) eventually crowded into the counterpart Koenma's office.

For the four spirit detectives, that weren't use to the room gaped, they'd only ever known the sparse minimalist decorum of Koenma's office. The bright lively room that they walked into had them all a bit surprised Here and there were knickknacks and fun thing. The Koenma's shared looks but their tastes were quite different, as exemplified by the whimsical tipping bird on the counterpart Koenma's desk.

Koenma's counterpart had shrunken back down to the size of an infant, as there was no longer a reason for him to hold that dignified look. He slipped into his chair turning to the back wall where a television screen slipped down fall all to see. Koenma was rather upset at not having the floor but his counterpart and he shared at least a few similar traits being able to look smart and sound important was among them.

A map flashed upon the screen with a large red line going through it, on an opposing side of the map was s long blue line. The land mass on the blue side of the map had been labeled A, the other was side B. Koenma's counterpart directed everyone eyes to the screen and his cheery expression became a little more no nonsense. "This is a map of the distortion field that has come about. This side A is our plane, and side B is yours. Normally they are separated." The map on the screen changed as Koenma spoke the two separate lines started to mesh together and converge. "This is what is happening." Within the image of the converging land masses were bits of the spirit and demon world. "As you can see both our worlds are merging."

That was a more than obvious statement and while it was noticeable there was not yet a definite reason given why this was a bad thing. "So I guess everyone is going to have a twin." The counterpart Hiei spoke up getting Koenma to shake his head. He stole the thunder of his counterpart. "When the lines blur…" the image upon the screen continued moving and the two land masses looked as if they were started to implode. "Everything will collapse and both our world will be drawn away into some other unknown dimension." Knoenma didn't skimp on the drama but his counterpart piped up again. "Recourses were allocated to slow this progression, but we have a few days tops before everything implodes." Koenma nodded, "It would be wise not to allow this to spread to the human world."

_(A/N. Short chapter I know but I'm still getting into the swing of things. There is much more to come as I want to finish most if not all of my stories soon.)_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Who: (Huffs) Well hope that wasn't terrible. (Looks at Torrin.) Are you still looking for them?

Torrin: (Nods)

Who: You're terrible Ravencroth, you know that?

Torrin: Yet you want me. What does that say of you Virgin?

Who: I think I'll just send Inaro after you.

Torrin: (Winces.) You wouldn't dare.


End file.
